Do you Realize?
by MaggieTheMuffin
Summary: In the beginning of The Avengers they kept calling the Tesseract a "Her." What if the cube was just her dormant state, and the Tesseract was a real, living, breathing person? What if Loki knew this, and wanted to revert her back to normal, harnessing her power? Rated "M" for later chapters. Had the song "Do you Realize" by the Flaming Lips playing when I wrote this.
1. The Beginning pt 1

The beginning, Pt 1

.

.

Standing in Shield's headquarters, Loki, unseen to anyone watched on as something amazing happened.

A scientist touched the cube with her bare hands, something no one had ever done before. Everyone had either used gloves or tongs; no one was every stupid enough to touch skin to skin and get burned. Why this woman decided to brush he fingers against the cube was a mystery to him.

She instantly started to twitch and moan, and no one could seem to pull her away from the cube. That was when she began to talk. She opened her eyes, which were now the same smoldering color of the cube.

"What do you think you're doing? I demand you free me now! Who are you?"

It was then that Nick Fury stepped forward. "What are you talking about?"

"Why do you have me? I am not a toy to be tampered with! Where am I?" The woman stuck to the cube glanced around, eyes cold and blue. "How is it I have become this way?" Her eyes focused on Loki and her lips parted slightly. "You. You have magic in you. What are you?"

The few people in the room glanced around. "Who are you talking to?" Fury asked. "Who are you?"

"I go by many names." The scientist said again. "I am The One. Who are you mortal man?" Her eyes regarded Fury silently; emotionless.

"You are... the cube?" Another scientist spoke up, a fat chubby man. "How is this possible?"

Once again the scientist looked at Loki, standing there gaping at her. "The cube is my dormant sate... I... I don't understand how I came to be this way. I need to return to the world." The lady began to twitch again, blood starting to seep from her finger tips down to her elbow.

"Let her go." Fury said, glaring at the possessed scientist. Said woman looked down at her hand and frowned, giving a sigh. In a moment she was thrown backwards and the wall, her arm sizzling and the Tesseract just smoked a bit and went back to normal.

Loki watched as the humans scrambled around their nest, to the woman, who instantly started to explain how she saw a blue, fiery woman in her mind was being helped out of her hole in the wall, shivering and shaking madly.

An order was given out not a few minutes later that no one was ever allowed to touch the cube bare handed again, and what they just saw was top secret; any talk about it would be considered a betrayal of Shield.

Loki stepped forward, entranced by the cube. He reached out and touched it, but nothing happened as it burned his skin. Except... he felt a presence, maybe not like the woman had just felt, but a presence in the back of his brain none the less.

Loki smiled to himself, ignoring his burning flesh. "I will free you my little fire woman."

He let go now, walking away. There had been many legends about the Tesseract. Once people of Asgard would claim it used to be a person, a living breathing person, who had formed from the remaining particles of energy after the creation of the universe. They called it, "The One", sometimes going by other names as well. The energy of this _woman_ wore out her body like no other; all that power with nothing to do she began to create life, create planets, and after she was satisfied with her work, all her power spent, she had gone dormant, loosing her physical body and becoming the said cube, which disappeared quite some time ago, although now Loki knew it had been on Earth all this time.

Those were just legends; creative stories passed on through the times, told to little children as bed time stories.

Or so Loki had thought. He needed more information.

* * *

Loki had just stolen the cube from Shield, and in the back of the car speeding down the highway, he opened the brief case, looking at it; at her.

He touched the cube, burning his flesh once again. He felt her again, in the back of his mind. Loki closed his eyes and smiled. "I feel your agitation," He laughed. "I sense you in there woman." He didn't know why she couldn't take his mind as he did the woman, probably because he wasn't as weak.

Loki opened his eyes again and laughed out loud once more. "Marvelous." He whispered, before he let go. He raised his hand to his face and inspected his burnt hand, turning it back on forth. "Just marvelous..."

* * *

"Who'd showed you this power? Who controls the would-be king?"

Loki turned around angrily from his brother. "I AM A KING."

"NOT HERE!" Thor shouted. "You give up the Tesseract, you give up this pointless dream!... You come home."

Loki smiled, giving a brief chuckle. "I don't have it." He said, voice a husky whisper and looked at his brother. "No one controls me, I am doing this for her, and once she is free my will will be done."

"Who?" Thor implored.

Loki ignored his brother's question. "You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off; I know not where."

"You listen well brother," Thor said, face angry.

And then he was gone in a flash of fire, pushed off the cliff. "I'm listening." He said out to the air before he smiled slightly on the edge of the cliff to watch the show.

* * *

"How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you."

"You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooooh, It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power; unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all man kind to share?" Loki paused, staring at the camera and smirking. "She is much more then you realize," he looked back at Nick and smiled wide, clapping his hands together, "Ahhhh but you already know that, don't you?"

Fury leveled Loki with his one eyed gaze and turned abruptly with a twitch of his mouth, "Well lemme know if you need a magazine or something."

* * *

Just as Capt. Slammed the gun down on the table and the discussion turned into an argument, Steve quickly getting in Tony's face, demanding him put on his suit. Tony stole a second glance at the monitor, only to do a double take. "You've got to be kidding me." He murmured, stepping closer to the screen and maximizing the 3D model of a woman, skin made up of the same burning flames as the cube.

"You've been hiding this too?" Tony said, looking at Fury. All talk ceased, although Bruce was visibly still fuming over the whole weapon thing.

"What is _that_?" Steve asked.

"What is this?" Thor said, his brow furrowing. "You can't believe in such legends! She isn't real!"

"What legend?" Bruce asked, looking around.

"Oh yes, do tell." Tony said, growing angry. "So maybe this will all make some sense, no?"

Fury met their gaze, not saying anything. Even Black Widow seemed surprised, staring at the model in wonder.

"She isn't real." Thor stated.

"Are you so sure god?" Fury looked sideways at him. "Why do you think Loki is fighting so hard? He knows the truth the same as we do; he wants her free."

Immediately the room burst into yelling again, The iron man Stark yelling over who this woman was and once again Capt. Got in his way, telling him to back down, Black Widow standing there trying to justify Shield's actions, and Thor auguring about how Fury was wasting his time in nonsense.

In just a moment Bruce was yelling, upset, demanding to know why they are making weapons from the Tesseract and who the woman is.

The only thing that stopped a potential catastrophe with The Hulk was when Bruce snapped out of his daze when he heard his computer beep.

And right after that is when everything exploded, and went to hell.

Agent Barton was here; soon Loki would be free again.

* * *

**Still stuck in The Avengers Movie, but after chapter two it should move on. :3 The first two chapters I intend to be short, do you like so far? Comments? :D**


	2. The Beginning pt 2

Thor held on to Loki, making him look at the madness and destruction his "army" is causing on the world.

"There is no turning back now, no stopping it." Loki said. "I never wanted the earth anyway, all I wanted was her. I was going to betray them from the beginning."

"THERE IS NO HER." Thor yelled. "She is not real!"

"I have learned her secrets !I know the forgotten past!"

* * *

Natasha closed the portal, and watched as The Hulk had caught a falling Iron Man from the sky. Her attention was drawn away from them as she heard a sizzling screech from her right.

She looked to see the Tesseract vibrating, falling out of the machine it was in and expanding, morphing into a shape.

"Oh god." She backed away, dragging the doctor with her. She looked down the building and had a brief moment of relief as she saw Stark leaning against Thor and watching the growing mass next to The Hulk.

The screeching noise only got louder and shriller, and soon the Black Widow had to stop moving, only able to hold her head on the ground trying to block the noise.

And then it was gone, as soon as it came, the mass shrunk down to a little dot before exploding outwards again. The explosion was tiny, it's energy only managing to knock Natasha to the ground once more.

When she raised her head to look at what what left of the cube, all she could do was stare.

Lying on the ground where the cube had fallen was a woman, skin same blue fiery, flaming texture the cube had been.

She flipped her flaming hair as she looked up, glancing around. By this time Thor had flown his way up to the roof top and as he landed looked around before he locked eyes with the woman.

"By Odin... they were right." Thor took a hesitant step forward. "I thought you just a creature of legend."

The woman stared at Thor before sitting up and raising a hand in front of her face, staring at it, turning it back and forth. She clenched her fist slowly as the blue fiery skin retracted, and a smooth, pale, human skin began to take it's place. Thor took off his cape and offered it to her, which she mutely denied with a shake of her head. A pale blue dress formed over her body, hugging her form as if it was her skin until it fanned out at the hips in billowy waves of silk that slanted, the shortest part just above the top of her knees, ending in a wisp of silk halfway down her calf.

She looked up at Thor, God of Thunder and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

"If it's all the same, I'll take that drink now." Loki said sheepishly, and Thor glared as he grabbed him by the collar, yanking him up.

Loki did not struggle, accepting his defeat. Then, just as he was being walked away, did he stop and turn abruptly, frantic almost.

His eyes locked on Natasha's. "What happened?" He asked fiercely. "What became of the cube?"

Black Widow said nothing, not even looking his way as they walked him out of the building. Loki began to struggle again until Thor shook him. "Loki, the cube is gone." He said fiercely. As soon as Loki heard that one sentence, that one insignificant sentence, he stopped struggling. He stopped everything. His knees gave out on him, his body unresponsive, eyes unblinking and staring at the ground.

No one stopped walking except Thor, who just stood there, jerking Loki back into an upright position. Loki stood there motionless for a brief moment, before a slight nudge from his brother had him walking forward again, lifeless and dead.

* * *

The next day The Avengers met again to see Thor and Loki off. They met up at a park, as Loki stood there in his chains and mouth gag, staring lifelessly into the air around him.

That was when Fury drove up in his car. He stepped out, him and a woman.

A woman with no shoes, and pale white skin, glowing like marble. She had dark brown hair, cascading in gentle waves down to her waist, and the bluest eyes Loki had ever seen, matching her dress perfectly. Her eyes matched Clint's when he had been under the influence of the spear.

She walked over to him slowly, their eyes locked, her feet barely touching the ground as she did so. Loki's eyes locked on his brother for a brief moment, his eyes searching. Only when Thor gave a stiff, quick nod did Loki jerk his heard back to the woman, eyes widening.

She smiled without humor, looking him up and down. "We meet again, my _savior_."

The silence was tense between the heroes there, all talking stopping. They watched as slowly the woman walked forwards, until she was withing range of Loki, her arm slowly raising and touching the side of his face not covered by his gag.

Loki's eyes closed, as did hers and her lips parted ever so slightly, face contorting into an expression between anger and sadness. She was absorbing all his memories of what he'd done with the Tesseract and her spear.

They stood like that for who knows how long, until an awkward cough from Steve brought her to open her eyes and abruptly step back.

The woman leveled her icy gaze on him and smoothed her already perfect dress before speaking, her voice as soft as velvet, as slick as honey, all with the power of a god behind it.

"He asks that we leave now, my Prince."

Thor nodded and said his goodbyes to his friends before softly lying his hand on her upper arm. The woman looked from Thor on her left to Loki on her right and offered her hand.

Loki met her gaze, and then Thor's as he reached out and took her hand, the trio disappearing.

The rest of the heroes stood there for a moment staring at the spot the three had been a second before.

"I don't like her." Steve was the first to speak.

"I dunno my friend," Tony said clapping him on the back which just annoyed the Captain. "_I_ like her."

"She's pure energy and knowledge, the earth; the universe could learn so much from her." Fury said, eyeing the two heros.

Steve snorted, before laughing and saying his goodbyes, shrugging away from Tony's arm. Fury just shook his head and returned to his car, driving away.

* * *

**So what do yah think? I realize I might have gotten some of the quotes wrong, but I went entirely from memory here.**


	3. Darkness and fear

They materialized in the throne room, Odin was waiting, already knowing of their arrival. As they appeared, Thor bowed before his father, making Loki do the same. The woman stood up straight, stepping forward as the two brothers stood.

"My king." She said, bowing her head slightly, "It has been so long since I was in font of a king of Asgard, your great grandfather I believe."

Odin then did something he'd never done to anyone before, he bowed to her, just a little inclination of his head, but nevertheless, still a bow. The people of the court around him bowed to her too.

"I've heard many stories of you, you go by many names." He paused as he stared at her. "A being of pure energy, constantly gaining knowledge and power as the beings of the universe die and their energy is returned to you. In a never ending cycle of death upon death, always reborn. "

The woman smiled slightly. "I became trapped in my dormant state for sometime now, it is good to finally be able to walk again my king."

"Indeed" Odin agreed. "You must relay your adventures of how you became absent from the world, until then I'm sure you will want to rest. Feel free to rest in the royal palace as long as you wish. Now, what should we call you by my girl?"

"I thank you my lord." She said bowing again before looking up. "Name you ask for? It has been a long time since I have been given a name..." She paused, thinking for just a moment, her icy eyes staring at nothing in particular. "You may call me Enya if you wish." She smiled. "Means fire."

Odin's mouth twitched in what was his version of a smile, and he gestured her to the right. "You may go rest now if your wish honorable guest."

Enya bowed again, before glancing over her shoulder at Loki, who wasn't looking anywhere but her. She looked back to the king standing before her.

"And what of your son?"

"He will be escorted down to the prisons until trial." He said, his voice becoming hard and steely. Enya watched as Thor and three other guards led Loki away, presumably to the cells Loki turned the corner, and she stood there just a second longer staring after him before disappearing in a light of blue energy.

* * *

It was almost pure darkness in his cell, although Loki didn't mind too much. His cell was the complete opposite of Asgard, reminding him of the armory. Underground, no windows, only a door that to the naked eye one couldn't even tell apart from the wall.

He didn't jump or move and inch when he felt hands on the back of his shoulders, he merely closed his eyes. Slowly the hands traveled from the top of his shoulders to the gag around his jaw. In a moment the gag was gone, and Loki opened his mouth a few times, popping the jaw joint.

He sat there in silence, the hands retreating. If he didn't know any better, he'd think her gone.

"So you came to see me after all." He finally spoke after a long moment.

There was a brief silence before the dark answered. "Yes."

Loki felt his mouth stretch in a smile and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back as he sat on the floor, palms in his lap. How he loved her voice, it displayed such power in it's tones.

"You're voice isn't the same from our first meeting."

"That wasn't my voice; it was the voice of the woman I had control over at the time."

Again the room lapsed in silence. "Why did you kill all those people Loki?"

He felt his face harden into a grim glare. "I had to. It was the only way. They taught me about your origin; your power. They gave me an army, and promised me the world in return for you. I knew without their help I could never free you. I planned to help you and betray them as soon as we found a way to free you. I had no choice, is that not what you wanted?"

"I didn't want people to die, no."

"Does a few human lives even matter? Humans are stupid, dull creatures and do not deserve life."

"That is not for you to decide. No one deserves to die, anymore then they deserve to live." Enya responded, voice sorrowful.

Once again there was silence in the room, and Loki slowly closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly. They stayed in the silence for so long, he actually did think her gone.

He didn't sense her, he didn't know she had kneeled right behind him until her slender arms wrapped around his shoulders, expanding out towards his chest. Instantly Loki's eyes shot open and his breath hitched. He felt her lean against him, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"For all my power and knowledge, I feel like such a _child_. Reborn into the world once again, having the limitations of a body again, I feel so young, my emotions so raw." Enya sighed. Loki dared not breathe.

"In my slumber, I knew you Prince, I felt when you were around, I knew you were there, trying to set me free. Had I known what destruction you caused... Had I known my power you'd wanted to control..." Enya trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence. "How childish and betrayed I feel, to come to my senses and learn who you really were."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Loki turned around on the floor till he was facing her, although in the darkness he saw nothing. She wrapped her arms around him again the same time he wrapped his around hers; one arm around her waist and another curled in her hair. He buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"After the battle, Thor told me you were gone." He said, his voice unchanging and unemotional. "I thought I'd lost you."

Enya sighed and tightened her grip a tad bit, before letting go of Loki completely and standing up, backing away from him. Unlike her, Loki could not see in the darkness and blindly looked around for her, reaching. Enya bent down till her lips was an inch away from Loki's, feeling each others breathe against their skin.

"I will never be lost to you my prince." She whispered, before taking Loki's face in both of her hands and kissing his fore head, not in the least bit affectionate, much more sarcastic. Enya then backed away into the darkness, away from Loki and faded away. Her voice whispered around the room. "But I will never forgive you for what you've done to My People."

Loki knew exactly when she had left, although he hadn't noticed when she arrived. The room instantly got a few degrees colder without her presence.

That was the last civil or affectionate gesture they'd share for quite a time.

* * *

"I think you'll be banished."

"Will I now?" Loki responded, sitting in the middle of the cell. He had started to miss the light.

"If you are, I will not go with you."

Loki closed his eyes, although there was no difference in them being open or closed, everything was black now. "Of course." His voice said, hard and cold. "I sacrificed everything for you." He spat. "I felt your pain; I felt your _being_." He paused again, his teeth grinding together. "Of course."

Enya did not speak for a long time, and Loki didn't care. In that moment he hated her. "There are other punishments," She began. Loki did not move. "I can ask you not be banished, I can make it so you can stay." She paused once again and he heard her move to stand behind him. "The punishment will not be pleasant..."

Still Loki did nothing; he just sat with his eyes closed, legs crossed, palms turned upward, fingers slightly curled.

Enya reached out and rest her hand on his shoulder, ready to turn him around to face her. She could have stopped him as he instantly grabbed her wrist in a vice. She could have stopped him as he turned, standing as he did. She could have stopped him as he slammed her into the wall, grabbing her other wrist and pinning them on each side of her face.

"Do not touch me." He snarled. "You, the thing that ruined me."

Enya felt all emotion leave her person, not that there was much to rid herself of. She leaned her head as forward as she could, their breath mixing together in the air.

"I will do anything I can to keep you on Asgard Loki, but I warn you, you will know pain after this is done."

"Why do you care?" Loki spat back at her, hands tightening on her wrists. Enya smiled in the darkness, a sarcastic one.

"Because you are my savior, and I am your obsession young Prince." She said, her lips almost brushing his own, but not quite. He doubted she knew the intimacy of being close to another being.

She threw her head back and gave a throaty laugh, Loki's hands, once gripping her wrists now sunk past her skin and onto the wall before as she materialized away.

* * *

"Banished for 200 years, stripped of your powers, no one will be able to see you, hear you, or feel you; you will not even have your memories. Never knowing who you are. You will be a ghost in the world." Odin's voice boomed over head his voice going softer at his last sentence, filling with pity. The only people around were his wife, Thor, and a council of advisors. Enya had requested she be here. "Does any one object?"

Enya coughed, and all eyes set on her.

"My lord, I wish to suggest an alternative route." Enya said, stepping forward and rocking on the balls of her feet. "Thirty seconds."

"Thirty seconds of banishment?" Someone snorted. "What kind of punishment is that?" another said. Odin just stared at her, and her back at him.

"You intrigue me, continue."

"I'll lay my hands on him, to us for thirty seconds, to his mind, it'll feel a hundred years." She smiled grimly, a smile sending shivers into the mightiest of warriors. "In those hundred years, he will experience every single one of his greatest fears, over and over. ; a hundred years of that torture is more then enough of a punishment. " Odin regarded her for a moment before opening his mouth. "Be warned my king," She started before him, "He will not return the same person he is now."

"Isn't that the point?" Another advisor stated. Enya smirked at the man.

"I can not say what his mental state will return in after that kind of horrors, he could return a emotionless shell of a person for all we know; an emotional vegetable. He could be _too_ emotional. "

Odin regarded her for a long moment before he rose. "I will talk with my son." he stated, before leaving the room, Thor following behind.

Enya glanced at Loki, whose gaze was locked on her. "What are you doing?" He growled at her as soon as Thor and Odin were gone. They had removed his gag at the start of the trial.

"Trying to keep you in Asgard." She muttered back, voice low and ignoring the on looking people in the room, including Frigga.

"By subjecting me to my worst horrors for a hundred years?" He hissed.

"None of it will be real," She said, looking away from him and staring off ahead of her self. "It'll be all in your mind, remember that." She smirked without humor. "Although I suppose that will not help your fear, but it might keep you sane when you awake."

Loki said nothing for a moment before laughing, a hysterical one. "How caring you are."

Not long after Odin and his son entered again, standing before the woman and Loki.

"We accept your proposal, you will carry out this punishment now, in front of all the members of the court."

Enya nodded and turned towards Loki, kneeling on the ground. His face was collected, but Enya saw the rising fear and panic in his eyes.

She raised her arms, her hands hovering by his temples, just a few inches away.

Her voice echoed in Loki's mind, only for him to hear. "Remember; none of it is real. In your times of need concentrate hard enough and you might be able to feel the warmth of my hands, it will help; I promise. I will be here for you when you awake."

Loki chuckled darkly once, staring in her eyes. "Just get this over with."

Enya closed her eyes and rested her hands on Loki's temples. Instantly his pupils grew, till only a tiny sliver of his green eyes was showing. He stared forward at nothing at all, seeing through everything. His body became ridged, stiff and unmoving.

Enya began to count aloud.

"One. Two. Three."

By ten murmurs had started amongst the people there.

By twenty Thor had started to pace.

By twenty five Frigga had to excuse herself. Odin stared at his son's body unchanging.

At twenty nine Enya opened her eyes, the murmurs had stopped, and Thor had stopped pacing. At thirty Enya drew her hands away, and then the silence of the room was broken by Loki's shuttering gasp, his body instantly turning to jelly and he fell forward. Enya caught him before he fell completely to the ground. He was shaking, and gasping for air as if he hadn't breathed in years.

"You are back Loki." Enya said as Thor bent down next to his brother.

Loki continued to shake, his head looking around frantic as if he was expecting something to attack him in this room.

His eyes focused on Enya's. "You." He chocked out, his voice hoarse and filled with pain. "I saw you die. I saw you die over and over."

Enya felt her blood stop, and she instantly backed away from Loki. Had Thor not been there, he would have fallen.

"Losing my power was one of your fears?" She said, angry. "Are... are you that obsessed with ruling?" She whispered, voice emotionless.

Odin sighed, drawing attention back to himself. "The court is dismissed, leave me with my sons and Enya. Loki Odinson, You are here by forgiven for all your past sins." Loki just stared wildly at his father, not responding in any way to his words or the use of his adoptive name.

The court left, and soon the only people in the room were the four, soon five as Frigga re-entered.

"Loki, brother, do you remember us?" Loki looked at him, his eyes wide and nodded mutely.

"What horrors did you see?" Frigga asked, if not hesitantly.

Loki looked at his mother. "I-... I" He stuttered off and clutched his head abruptly. "I can not erase these images from my mind."

Enya moved forward and brushed her hands across Loki's forehead, willing him to calm down and looking into his mind. "He's in shock." She stated to no one in particular.

"You are a prince of Asgard, you are Loki, do you remember? I know it's been a long time to you." Thor said, his voice strong.

Loki just nodded. "I have wronged you." He said, looking down at his hands. "as you have wronged me." His words rang out in the silence that followed.

"Thor, please escort Loki to his chambers to rest." Thor nodded and helped the other god to his feet, who was now staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. "Keep no less the four guards at his doors at all times."

Thor turned him, and just before they started to walk away Loki reached out and grabbed Enya's wrist.

She stood there, staring at him emotionless, about to yank her arm away. "Come with me." He said, less of a question and more of a plead. Enya glanced at Odin, who nodded. She looked back at Loki and shook her arm from his grasp, placing her hand on his shoulder instead to guide him.

* * *

**Now we're getting somewhere! :D**


	4. Closer

"Are you well?"

Loki snorted, rubbing his jaw. "Is that another way of asking if I'm sane, then yes."

Thor smiled and Enya just stared. "The past hundred years did not effect you?" She asked.

Loki glared at her. "Of course it effected me!" He spat before gaining his composure, "Just not as much as you had thought. It didn't take a fool to realize after it was over what he couldn't in a fear induced daze; It had only been thirty seconds."

Enya shared a look with Thor and saw in his gaze he was worried. She just shook her head. Of course Loki was playing it off less then it was; it was in his nature not to appear weak. There was, although, no way to erase the things he said and did before he slept the other night.

The way he stared off at nothing at all, the things he would mutter under his breath about death and pain.

"I want to be alone, leave me be." Loki said, before rolling over in bed and shrouding himself in the sheets. Enya and Thor left silently.

* * *

Loki didn't leave his room for five days, he didn't eat and conversations with the people who visited him were short, if not civil.

Enya had visited him the day after his ordeal, and only stayed in the room for a brief minute before Loki had told her he "didn't want to see her hideous face". Enya had stayed away after that.

On the fifth night Loki left his room, although no one but Enya knew.

She didn't know what time it was, but it was long after the sun had gone down in the dead of the night. Enya didn't particularly _need_ to sleep, but she felt if she did it was relaxing, and made her feel more normal.

Right now though, she was beyond sleep. She laid on her back, naked legs twisting this way and that in her silk sheets. She slept in the nude, although in Asgard it wasn't really a common thing for either men or women to do, and "indecent".

She couldn't sleep, surely she wanted to she supposed, didn't she? Enya sighed and stretched her limbs till her shoulders popped. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel so.. off. It only had started a few moments ago.

She turned to lie on her side, deciding the ceiling was boring and she's instead stare at the wall.

Instead she turned to her side and saw Loki in the shadow of her room leaning against the wall. One leg bent and against the wall behind him, his arms crossed and whole upper body in the dark from the chest up. Enya could make out his eyes, blazing green as he regarded her form.

She spoke first.

"How long have you been there?"

"A while now. I've been watching you stare at your ceiling." He responded. Enya stared at his face, now clearer as her eyes zoned in on him. Now she knew why she felt so odd.

"Do you always sleep in the nude?" He asked curtly. Enya shrugged under the sheets and Loki shook his head. "How unsightly."

None of her intimate parts were showing, not that she'd care all too much. The golden silk sheets only showed the expanse of her shoulders and collar bone, her right arm out from under it but her left hidden, lying against her hip. One slender leg was wrapped around the end of the sheet, the expanse of her entire leg from mid thigh showing.

"Well then, are you going to stand there all night then or leave?" She asked. Loki said nothing, nor did he move. Enya shrugged her slender shoulders and turned around, her back facing him now. "Suit yourself."

It wasn't soon after that that Enya finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Loki left his chamber. Even though no one mentioned it or said anything, they were all surprised. Loki only left for about an hour, and that was just to eat.

Still, it was a start.

That night, she entered her room to find Loki leaning against the same spot of the wall. She regarded him for a moment before walking to her bed and ignoring him. She turned her back to him and reached above her head, pulling her dress off herself. She wore no bra, didn't see the need in it for her median sized breasts were already perky and supple. She merely wrapped them in cloth to keep them from moving. All with her back to him she undid her cloth around her chest, and slowly bent down to lower the thin strap of her plain thong. (something the red haired woman from Earth bought her)

She never had to worry about her dress flowing up to expose her, if her powers were good for anything it was at least making a dress that wouldn't flow up. She refused to wear the regular clothes and under garments of the Asguardians; to Enya it was restricting and uncomfortable.

Still with her back to him, as to not bare her front to Loki, Enya slipped into her bed, ignoring Loki all together.

She fell asleep not long after.

* * *

On the seventh day after his punishment, Loki had left his room for a good solid four hours. He ate, and then went to the gardens, sitting by a pond for the remainder of his waking hours.

Frigga saw this as a great improvement. Thor just wished Loki would come around soon and talk to them, despite everything the people (and Odin) were still wary of Loki, fearing he could relapse and go insane again.

On that night Loki was not in Enya's room when she went in for the night, but she awoke later that night just as Loki was leaving. She woke from the sound of her door opening, and watched as he silently left, clicking the door shut behind him and not knowing he woke her.

For the first time since Loki appeared in her room three days ago did Enya wonder why he watched her. She shrugged it off and went back to sleep. No sense in wondering about Loki's insane obsession with her power.

* * *

The following day Loki didn't leave his room at all, much to his mother's dismay. That night however, he was once again not in Enya's room as she entered it, but she didn't doubt he would show up later.

And she was right. Once again Enya could not sleep, and she found herself glancing at the wall to her right several times. On the 36th time she glanced over, she saw Loki there. How he got in was a mystery to her, but he was a god with many powers, so she didn't dwell on the fact too much.

She stared at him for a moment before turning over on her other side, her back facing him.

Enya closed her eyes, finally intent to sleep. Her eyes snapped open when she felt the bed shift behind her. Her body went stiff, and she dared not move and she felt the bed shift more, and the expanse of Loki's body lie down next to her.

He lazily threw an arm around her waist, sneaking the other under her and puling her back against his bare chest. She wouldn't show it, but she was relieved when she felt he still had his leather pants on.

Loki rest his forehead against the back of her neck, burying his face in her hair. He made a special caution not to touch any of her intimate areas, as Enya noted and was somewhat grateful for. This was the first time they had ever held each other since the first time she had visited him in his cell. She heard a brief chuckle Loki gave her when she made some underwear and cloth aparate over her intimate areas. It took a moment, but Enya finally willed her body to relax and eventually she went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Loki was gone. Enya didn't think anything at all when she got up and dressed for the day, donning skin tight leather pants and a loose fitting silk shirt that hung off her shoulders. Skin tight leather was almost the same as wearing no clothes to her; once broken in, it was pure bliss.

Loki left his room that day, and he even said hello to Thor as he passed him in the hall. Thor's mood was bright for the rest of the day, and although Loki would never admit it, he felt a little happy in doing at least one thing to make his brother happy.

Enya walked through the gardens that day, playing around with a flower as she twirled it around in her hands. She paused in the shade of a tree and studied the flower before sucking out it's energy and crushing the lifeless, wilting thing in her hand.

"And people call me cruel."

Enya glanced up at Loki, who was lounging in the tree right above her. Of all the trees...

Enya's mouth twitched in a smile. "I was hungry." was all she said before she continued walking down the gardens.

She ignored Loki's dark chuckling that followed her, his voice licking at her heels.

* * *

For the next 37 days not much changed, Loki would sleep with her in bed at night, but now she had started to wear the cloth around her breasts to bed and underwear. It's not that she didn't trust him, nor did she even care all too much, but her rational thoughts said she didn't want to be in bed completely naked with Loki. Loki kept it pg-13 and always kept his trousers on, but never bothered to wear a shirt, never taking it further then just holding her close to him and sleeping.

She didn't know nor care why Loki showed her such intimate gestures. Enya herself didn't make sense of physical touch or feelings, and it was lost to her.

And Loki was never there in the morning when Enya woke up, and she would only catch glimpses of him through out the day, wandering the castle alone. He seemed to like being alone, at least in the day light. She sometimes wondered what sick act he was trying to play at, but when he never tried anything she would just be left with her questions.

Loki was never much of a people person, even before all the chaos had started, but everyday he was showing a little bit more of the person he used to be, whether it was making a snide comment to Sif at lunch or using a little bit of magic here and there.

Once, he even sat next to Thor on the steps of the palace as his brother was watching the sunset. Neither said anything, and when the sun had finally set, Loki just stood up and walked away, not even looking at his brother. Thor looked up at Loki for the first time since he sat down and watching his retreating back with a smile playing on his face.

On the 38th night that Loki slept in her bed, something changed. Enya didn't leave her room that day, sitting around and wondering what to do with herself now that she had come back to the world after the bifrost was complete. She doubted she could sit around Asgard forever.

She was sitting in her window sill for a long time, long after she had watched the sunset. She heard the door open and looked over to see Loki walk in. This was one of the few times he actually even bothered with the door.

He shut the door behind him and stood by the door, just looking at her.

"Yes?" She asked after a moment.

Loki just shook his head and walked towards her, one of his arms hooking around her legs and the other around her back. Enya felt her body tense, but Loki seemed to ignore it as he carried her to bed, lying her down on her side.

He walked over to the other side and Enya watched has he slowly peeled off his jacked and shirt, along with his belt. In a moment Enya shimmied off her leather pants and shirt.

Loki laid down next to her like he always did and hugged her close before she could turn her back towards him.

They never really changed anything up in the past month or so, she always lay facing away from him, her back pressing against his chest. Now Loki was lying on his back, not his side, and hugged her so her top half was now lying on him, Enya's head resting against his upper chest.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and her own arms slowly went around his waist as she held him, pressing her cheek against his chest. She was hesitant, not knowing where to place her arms or hands; not knowing how to be close to someone.

Loki started to absently play with the strands of her hair, staring at the ceiling. What a queer relationship they had now, how easy it is (if not a little awkward) to just let each other get close, for neither had ever had someone to be close to.

"You're a lot more beautiful then I gave you credit for," He said, looking down at her. Enya glanced up at him and raised her brow. "When you were in your dormant state, I mean. " He looked back to the ceiling. "I imagined what you'd look like. How'd you talk, how you would hold your head with grace and power." Loki smiled to himself. "I never really thought about how you'd feel, I guess I just focused on what I felt, and what I know you wanted. I suppose all I wanted was you to be free. I felt the anguish you had felt. I wanted it to stop."

The room lapsed in silence as Enya took in his words. She didn't care that he thought her beautiful or graceful. She just thought about him saying all he wanted was her free. That didn't go together. Slowly she opened her mouth to speak many seconds later.

"Loki?" She asked.

"Mmm?" He responded, not looking away from the ceiling.

"Do you fear my power?" Enya asked, looking up at him.

Loki immediately looked down at her, and Enya gauged his reaction. He studied her for a moment before he looked back towards the ceiling.

"Yes."

It was silent for a long time. "Do you want to control my power?"

"No, not anymore."

Enya glanced up at him; that wasn't the answer she'd expected.

"Even before I had this body." She said, a statement then a question, but Loki answered anyways.

"Yes."

"Why? "

"I don't know." Was all he said, closing his eyes.

Enya laid her head back down on his chest, closing her eyes as well.

"I don't know either prince..."

Shortly after that she fell asleep.

* * *

**What is this strange bond between the two? Obsession with power, a connection they made after Loki spent so much time around her dormant state? Who knows? :3**


	5. Connections

**Short one, this is the last chapter I have done for this story, but dont worry! I'm typing more right after this. :3**

* * *

When Enya awoke that following morning, she felt warm. It was a weird sensation for her, she was always used to her skin feeling hot, although she did not mind it at all. Her true form was one of blue fire after all. In fact, she liked the heat, liked how the leather held in the heat, or how the sun beat down on her skin on the hottest of days.

She opened her eyes and realized Loki was still there, awake and unmoving, staring at the ceiling much like he had last night. The cold radiating off his body had mixed with her heat and created a big warm heat the enveloped them; neither cold nor hot.

Enya tried to move away from him, sitting up but Loki just tightened his arms around her. Enya scowled, why would he not let her up? She reacted without thinking as she felt her skin heat up way beyond normal.

Immediately she felt him tense and look down at her in shock, eyes wide, arms snapping away from her as she heat herself to a point where it burned him. Enya slid off the edge of the bed, face blank.

As she stood up to get dressed Loki's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards. Enya let out a surprised yelp. In one swift movement Loki pulled her down on the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist in a firm grip. Enya lay on her back as Loki lay on his side, arms wrapped around her and face in her hair. What a weird god he was, did he just seek another person's touch? Enya just closed her eyes and let him have his way, for now.

They lay like that for a moment before Loki started to chuckle. Soon his chuckles turned to laughing, and soon after that he was laughing so hard he was clutching his side and wheezing. Enya lay in bed looking at the man with a funny expression.

"What's so funny?" She inquired, she poked him in the chest. "Are you ill?"

Loki chuckled once more before sobering, and he just shook his head. "No, I am not ill."

Enya, not satisfied, rested the back of her hand against his forehead, checking for a fever. Loki caught her hand in both of his and kissed it. Enya dared not breathe and she snatched her hand back, mortified.

"I suppose we should probably get up, no?" Loki said as he let her hand go, smiling at her as he did so. It was a mean, sinister smile.

"I suppose." Enya responded, barely more then a breathy whisper.

Loki slid off the bed and grabbed his jacket and shirt, dressing and leaving without looking back at the dazed woman he had left in bed.

* * *

It was only later in the day did Enya realize he had done that on purpose, taking her by surprise; testing her.

"That sly little dog." She muttered under breath with a smile.

* * *

Enya slid into bed that night, not caring that Loki was already fast asleep; it was late after all. She'd had a very hard day rebuilding the bifrost for the allfather. It was the only thing she'd been doing this past two months or so she's been in Asgard. Of course she couldn't do it all in one sitting, it would wear her out and cause her to go into hibernation mode again. A machine like room blessed with sacred old magic that could transport you across the universe?

Yeah, that might take a while, even for her while she was in her mortal body.

She striped down again and climbed into bed, lying next to Loki's sleeping form. She never mentioned it, she had barely noticed a few weeks ago since Loki usually fell asleep after her, but Loki talked in his sleep. More like groaned and mumbled, Enya thought to herself. She lay on her back, one arm casually behind her head as she stared at the ceiling, waiting.

Loki mumbled something and she looked over at him slowly.

He'd mumble things about skin and blood sometimes, once in a while he's say the name of his mother, a few times Enya's name.

He'd mumble and groan about the cold, and red eyes. He's start to shake sometimes, although just barely. He'd break into a cold sweat and moan in pain that wasn't there, groaning words over and over. Enya noticed he mostly moaned the same words over and over. Hammer, death, murder, blood, skin, mother, Enya, brother... the list went on.

Enya closed her eyes as Loki moaned again, this time he was groaning about red eyes and red teeth. Enya knew he was relieving the fear and torment his mind had received for those long thirty seconds she'd held him. He tried to play it off to everyone that he was fine.

You don't live a hundred years of pure torture and just wake up to realize in reality only thirty seconds have passed. He was not fine at all, his mental state was having a hard time adjusting. Enya had went in his mind and twisted, and to him it really had been a hundred years. It was her fault.

She was not used to feeling guilt, it was an emotion a being like her usually didn't feel.

She knew he'd been having flash backs during the day; she'd saw him have one once when she was walking around the palace and turned into the hallway he was in. She saw him collapse in a fear induced panic, clutching his chest and leaning against a pillar, talking to sinister beings who weren't there; demanding them to leave him alone. His voice at the time sounded so fearful, but also angry, his words seething with rage.

She reached her arm over and curled herself into Loki's side. She felt his sleeping form relax ever so slightly.

Loki was insane before, filled with jealousy and betrayal, but now he suffered from a whole different kind of insanity, fueled by fear and pain. Apparently to the council it was a big improvement.

And it was her fault, her selfish unknown need to keep him in Asgard with her. She knew not why, maybe because in all the years he was the first person to stay in physical contact with her. He was too strong of mind to be controlled like the Shield woman, but she could still feel his mind. Sometime Loki would just sit, his hand resting on the top of the cube for hours, just... sitting. Feeling her being in his mind.

The prolonged contact created a strange bond between the two. Enya knew not what it was, but she was sure she didn't love him or particularly care for him too much, not that she would know if she did; a being like Enya had never loved before.

She remembered everything about her long life, all of it, all the billions and billions of years, all the forms she would take, how she'd have to grow up all over again every time she took a new form, like she had to do now. Never once had she loved. She wouldn't know if she was in love even if she happened to be in it.

Enya sighed and Loki stirred at the noise, turning his head towards her. She stared at his face, and sighed once more before turning away from him and going to sleep.

* * *

Loki knew not what woke him, but he awoke with a gasp and shaking, so it must have been terrifying. He lay in bed for a moment shaking and gasping quietly, staring at the ceiling.

He looked to his left and saw Enya sleeping with her back to him on her side and he felt his pulse slow down as he reassured himself that she was okay. He'd watched her die too many times for his liking, (not that he was sure she _could_ die) for some reason most of the time it was her having her skin ripped off gruesomely. Why was her death so frightening to him? He didn't know why, but just the thought gave him a cold sweat.

Loki turned, reaching as he did so, and curled himself to her form. She mumbled something, stirring slightly but immediately going back under. Loki smiled slightly against the warm flesh of her shoulder.

* * *

Loki was once again in her bed the next morning when Enya opened her eyes. She wasn't sure if he'd stay again, like he had yesterday morning, but was sort of glad he had.

She woke up and realized he was hugging her from behind as she lay on her side, curled to her form. Enya tried to sit up and Loki's arms tightened around her, grumbling something unintelligible.

"Louder." She commanded as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Loki looked up at her, opening one eye through the tangle of messy hair that had falling in his face as he slept. He glared at her, eyes still hazed over with sleep.

"I said, _stop. moving_." He growled.

Enya laughed, an outright laugh and settled down beside him on her back. Loki grumbled more at this and just turned with her, head resting on her stomach, arms wrapped around her body under her, hugging her to him.

Enya started to mindlessly play with his hair while she looked out the window of her room.

That's when the door opened.

Enya felt Loki tense the same moment he did, neither of them having a spare second to react as a guard walked in the room.

"My lady, I've come to tell you..." The shocked man stopped. Enya looked over Loki's head and glared at the man. She felt Loki's groan against her stomach rather then heard it as he tightened his hold on her, which made it awkward for her to sit up as best she could.

"You dare not knock?" She said unemotional and cold. She felt the room immediately heat up. "Leave. _Now._" The guard immediately turned and left.

Silence ensued and Enya looked down at Loki's face and noticed he was looking up at her.

"What?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're kind of scary sometimes." He said off offhandedly. Enya's mouth twitched in a smile; the best she could muster under the circumstances.

"Do you know who that was?" Loki asked her. Enya just stared at him silently and Loki sighed, burying his face in her stomach again. "That was Hogun, how could you not remember him?"

Enya searched her memory bank. "I have never seen that man before."

Loki snorted. "One of my brother's best friends, not that you would know."

"I don't socialize with the God of thunder much, so no." She said, staring into space as she started to pet Loki's hair again.

"People all over the kingdom will know within the hour." Loki didn't sound too pleased, although truth be told he never did.

Enya just laughed. "Know of what? We are just in bed together. Holding each other... barely clothed." She didn't understand the significance of it.

"Exactly." Loki smiled against her stomach, and although he'd not admit it, he was immensely proud of himself.

* * *

Hogun walked into the room where at the moment Thor, Sif and the other two of the warriors three were lounging.

"Ah, here he is!" Fandral stated. "We thought our little pup had gone astray!" He laughed as Sif punched him in the arm. Hogun ignored them, which was weird, they'd usually make playful banter back and forth as the five of them usually did. Instead he walked past them all and sat down in his chair silently, chin in palm and face thoughtful.

"Is something troubling you?" Thor asked. "What did Lady Enya say about my invitation to join us on our hunt today?"

For the first time since Hogun walked into the room, he looked up at the group.

"She said nothing." He responded, accent trickling out slightly. "I forgot to knock and she got angry at me."

Fandral laughed. "Walking into a ladies room without knocking!" He winked. "Did you see anything good?" He joked, to which Volstagg laughed at, and Sif just rolled her eyes while Thor smiled, shaking his head.

"I saw her in bed with Loki." Hogun said, fully lifting his head to look at his friends. They all stopped laughing, staring at Hogun like he'd just told them he'd killed someone.

"What? Our Loki?" Volstagg said, incredulous. "_Loki? _The emotionless shell of a god that he is now?" Thor kicked Volstagg's chair from under him before turning to Hogun again.

"Are you sure of this?" Thor said. Hogun nodded. Thor leaned back in his chair. "I knew he was obsessed with her power, but I never thought... _this_." He paused. "I should have guessed by the way he broke down after he thought her gone."

"This is..." Sif started. "It's madness."

"I'm not sure what to think." Thor said, face thoughtful.

"Neither do I."

The people in the room looked around to see Thor's mother, Frigga standing in the door way. "Have a good hunt today." Without another word she smiled and turned around, leaving the room.

Thor looked at his friends faces shook his head, a smile on his lips. "This will be interesting."

* * *

**Oh no! Will people jump to the wrong conclusion, much to Enya's horror or to Loki's sinister amusement? Questions will arise, exactly what is the strange connection between these two people? **


	6. Enya's Anger

Enya sighed as she walked around the gardens. At least this morning had gone by well, she spent all morning at the Bifrost site, which was almost done, maybe a week from being completed. Now it was late after noon and she wandered, not particularly thinking of anything.

She was glad that no one had yet to speak of her or Loki, and she hoped that this Hogun had kept it to himself after all. Loki had explained that the people would see them as a couple if the news got out-as in courting each other. Enya was less then thrilled at that.

She tried not to think about how she'd also gone out of her way to avoid people in general, which wasn't that hard since she had asked no one bother her while she worked on the bifrost anyway.

Enya sidestepped to the left abruptly, hands still clasped behind her back, the tail coat of her coat swirling around her leather covered legs. Not a mile-second after she swerved a bright red apple flew where her head had once been.

Enya turned slightly, scanning the trees above her. It took her only a moment to spot Loki lounging about in an apple tree she'd just passed under. He was smiling, looking at the apple he was turning in his hand.

"Marvelous." Was all the said, before looking up at her. "How'd you know the apple was coming at you?"

"I just knew. Danger."

Loki smiled again and Enya bent backwards just in time to see a knife fly past her nose. She stood straight again and looked at the Loki in the tree in front of her. She turned her head slowly, glancing behind her. There was another Loki in the tree behind her, playing with a knife instead of an apple.

She glanced back at the first Loki, her lips pursing. "My my, that's not fair."

Loki smiled. "How about we play a game?" And then he disappeared. Enya looked behind her, the second Loki was gone too.

She shook her head. "I do not wish to play your game. Be gone with you." She said out loud with a smile, clasping her hands around her back and walking again.

She heard a laugh from several places around her and knew Loki had multiplied himself several times.

Enya kept walking, but she abruptly turned her body to the left, a knife whizzing past her, then took a fluent step forward as another whizzed from the other side. Her walk now turned into a dance, dancing and moving so gracefully as she dodged the flying weapons at her.

Enya let out a brief laugh as she spun around, eyes searching the trees. The sun was still in the sky, still a few hours from setting, and Enya had enough visibility to spot out several Loki's in the shadow of the branches.

The question was, which one was the_ real_ him? She closed her eyes, still dancing the strange dance and concentrated.

She smiled, "Found you." Abruptly she stopped dancing and disappeared in a brief burst of blue fire.

She appeared again in a tree, crouching on a branch a few feet higher then Loki was lazily sitting on, eating an apple.

He laughed. "You say I'm not fair?" He said out loud. "Where have you gone now?"

"Here." Enya said out loud, getting pleasure as she saw Loki jump and turn just in time to see her pounce on him, both of them falling out of the tree and to the ground.

Loki landed on his back, Enya on top him on her heels, crouching down over him, palms on his chest where she had grabbed on to push him

For a moment all they did was breathe heavily, Loki from falling out of a tree and Enya from the rush.

Loki lifted his head off the ground as she stood, standing over him. He lifted an eyebrow as Enya gave him her hand, helping him up.

"I believe I won your game."

"Congratulations." Loki bowed slightly, a broad stupid grin on his face. Enya rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. Loki stood tall again, looking at her. "I'm heading back to my room now, care to walk the loser home?"

Enya stared at him for a moment, regarding him before she uncrossed her arms. "Let's get going then."

Enya walked next to Loki in silence, thinking absentmindedly about how he seems to be acting more normal now. She was deep in her thoughts, picking various flowers that were tall enough along the path for her to grab without bending.

Loki cleared his throat and Enya looked up at him. He raised his eye brow.

"Yes?"

"Why do you do that?" He said, gesturing to the flowers in her hand. Enya looked down and realized that she had killed all of them, sucked their energy and life force out into her.

She looked back at Loki as she dropped the dead things, neither one stopping their walk.

"I was replenishing myself, like you with food."

"How does that work?" Loki asked, and Enya looked sideways at her.

"Why do you want to know prince?" She said warily. Loki laughed once.

"I assure you I do not have any sinister motives for asking."

Enya regarded him for a moment more before looking ahead at the caste again. "Think of it this way," She started. "My body is like a... a sink. "

"Sink?"

"Yes." She started, "Think of the water as energy, and the sink as me. If I let out some of the water, pull the plug and let some out, I can maintain a constant amount of water I have as more water will be added." She paused and Loki nodded, showing he was following her. "But if I don't use any of it, keep the plug in, the water will over flow, until eventually I will flood over. But, if I let too much out in one sitting, I will empty, no water left in me at all, no time to wait while I get more, and I will die."

"I'm pretty sure sinks don't die when they're empty."

Enya smacked Loki in the chest with the back of her hand. "You know what I mean."

"So you use too much of your power, you die. You use too less, and what, you over flow?" Loki grinned as Enya cast him a glare.

"I could potentially loose control and destroy all life as we know it, just like if I get too angry or so emotional or fearful I completely loose all control and I could, in theory, let out a blast of energy that could kill whole worlds."

"It is said when something dies, the energy of that being goes back to the source, you. Why would you ever need to take energy of plants to get more?"

"When people die, very littler energy is released. A cow dies, it's meat eaten and energy consumed by human, a human dies, the worms and insects of the ground will eat it away and gain it's energy, most of the time the only thing that leaves a person is their spirit, little to no energy is released. If I exert myself too far, it may take too long to regain my strength before I go into hibernation mode, or die."

"If you die?" Loki asked. They were in the palace now, not bothering to look at the people they passed, their faces trying to hide their shock at seeing the two walking and talking together. "What happens then?"

"That, my prince, is a story for another time."

Enya grinned up at him, and he smiled down at her.

"Hello brother."

They both looked up at Thor's voice, walking down the hallway from the opposite end followed by Sif and the warriors three. They all but Thor seemed shocked at the way Loki and Enya were smiling so freely at each other, both of them never smiling at all.

"Thor." Loki responded. Enya stopped, bowing her head slightly, Thor returning the gesture. "My prince."

"How was your day today brother?" Thor asked Loki. Enya glanced at Loki with her eyes, not moving her head. Loki smiled lazily.

"Grand." He looked over Thor's shoulder at Hogun. "Nice to see you all again." He said, looking straight at Hogun and no one else. His smile was a sinister, evil one. He slipped his arm around Enya's shoulder. Enya felt her face turn sour. Loki, the god of mischief, was going to make her life a living hell now that his rumor got out.

Enya slipped his arm off her, standing up tall, now looking more like herself. "Enough Loki, stop playing around." She commanded, voice cold. Loki smiled down at her, taking her chin in his palm.

"Of course sweet heart, all I want is for you to be hap-" Enya punched him in the face.

Thor immediately went to his brother's side, but Loki just reeled back clutching his nose and laughing. Enya could feel her skin get hot, her hair starting to float around her head as it grew light as embers; any moment she could burst into flames.

Going with her better judgment, Enya pushed past the warriors three and Sif, angrily walking down the hall, fists clenched at her sides so hard her nails broke the skin of her palm.

"Oh come on love, it was just a jest!" He called out after her. When she just kept walking he called out again, laughing. "Is this our first fight?"

* * *

Enya got to her room and slammed the door, throwing her coat off herself.

"How _DARE_ he humiliate me?" She yelled to the walls. "Does he not know what I am, what I could do to him?"

Enya shred all her clothes off; it was just too hot right now. She felt like she was burning up inside.

"I'll get him for this..." Never in her lives had Enya felt such emotion, and she hated this man for awaking such horrible feelings in her being.

* * *

Loki was leaning over, gasping. Thor and his friends stood by him, stiff and confused.

"Brother, are you okay?" Thor asked, a little hesitant.

Loki just lifted his arm, waving his brother off without looking up. Thor stood there and allowed Loki to collect himself. He'd never seen his brother act this way before.

Loki finally composed himself, standing straight and wiping tears from his eyes as well as a little blood from his nose.

"What was that about?" Volstagg asked.

Loki smiled a wicked grin, reminding them of how he used to be. " It seems I struck a nerve; didn't know she had any."

Thor looked at his friends and motioned them to leave him with his brother. Loki stood there, sober now, and looking at Thor.

"Yes, brother?"

"I heard about what... what Hogun saw today, so has mother." He started. Loki pursed his lips. "Have you bedded with her Loki?"

"Of course not." Thor looked skeptic so Loki continued. "We simply sleep together at night."

"Why?"

Loki held out both of his arms and laughed. "Who knows, and who really cares?" Loki clasped his hands together in front of him with an audible clap. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go make up with my little fire goddess."

* * *

"Thor," Sif started. "What has happened to your brother? Less then a week ago he was an emotionally, scared wreak,"

"And now he's a laughing maniac!" Volstagg chimed in.

"I think he's getting better." Thor started, not looking at either one of his friends as he went to go sit down, chin in hand. "I think he might, actually like this woman."

"Loki never likes any one." Fandal said, laughing.

"And he's never acted like his before, do you think he's up to something?" Sif said. Hogun remained silent.

"I doubt it." Frigga said as she walked in. Thor stood from his seat to greet her.

"Mother."

"Leave your brother be, my son." She started. "I think this will be good for him; she will be good for him."

"He is obsessed with her power."

Frigga smiled knowingly, "I don't think it's her power he's after my son."

* * *

Enya lay in her bed, completely nude. Lying on her side, eyes closed she scowled. "If he dare shows up, I will kill him." She muttered to herself.

"Dramatic, don't you think?"

Enya's eyes snapped open and she reeled around, sitting up. Loki was leaning against the wall, just as he did the first time he had ever visited her room.

"_You._"

"I believe you might want to cover yourself." Loki said, stepping forward into the light. Enya didn't move to cover her breasts, she just watched him, her hair starting to float around her again.

"You have some nerve showing up here Loki."

Loki pursed his lips as he sat on the edge of her bed, lifting the sheet to her. Enya glared at him a moment longer before snatching it out of his hands to cover herself.

"I came to apologize; I was just having a jest."

"Do you know what people will think?" Enya muttered, turning from him.

"Thor and his friends are the only people to know, other then my mother. No one knows anything."

_"You're mother?"_ Enya hissed. Loki sighed.

"Come now, you'll feel better once you've rested." Loki stood up and started to undress himself. "Maybe you should put on some under clothes?" He said as he continued to strip.

"You are not sharing a bed with me tonight." Enya states, furious still.

Loki just "tsk"ed her and bent down over the bed, on hand supporting him and the other went to rest on Enya's cheek. She jerked her head away and Loki frowned.

"Come now, how can you stay mad at me?" He said with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, I know how prince." Enya said, saying the word "prince" with as much mirth as she could. Loki sighed again and sat down in bed, leaning over to press his lips against her neck, which was fully exposed since her head was turned to the side, refusing to look at him.

It was just a quick peck on the neck, but it had the desired effect. Enya immediately turned around to face him, body tense and confused.

"What do you-" She was cut of as Loki held his index finger to her lips. He bent down, ever so slowly, watching her face. Enya just sat there, frozen, staring at Loki as he bent down and softly places his lip against hers, just a feather of a touch, before leaning back again.

"Come here, Let us sleep Enya." He held out his arms. Enya stared at him blankly for a moment, clutching her sheet to her chest confused.

The next moment her face turned to a blank slate as she turned away from him, lying down with her back to Loki.

She heard Loki chuckled, as he settled himself next to her on the bed.

"Don't you dare touch me." Enya growled. Loki just laughed at her.

* * *

In the morning, Loki woke up and Enya was gone. He smiled, lying in bed and clasping his hands behind his neck, looking at the ceiling. He was quite proud of himself, although he knew not why.

Why did he love causing such mischief? Did any person really know why, because he certainty didn't. He knew Enya was angry with him, but why would she be? He'd only had a little fun. Loki shook his head and got out of bed, mulling over in his mind what he was to do today.

Loki waited.

Enya had never showed up in her room that night. He didn't know the time, but it was way past any reasonable hour for some one to be up.

Still, Loki waited.

And waited.

For a brief moment he wondered if he'd really, truly pissed her off this time. His heard sped slightly as he frowned. Why would he care? He didn't care. Wait, what if she didn't come back to him? Oh, but surely she would, he knew she would... right?

Loki snarled turned to his side. He would wait tomorrow, tomorrow she would be there.

She wasn't. Loki had done nothing but sit in her room all day, polishing his many knives he had hidden around his coats and sleeves. She never showed up that night, and Loki had waited.

He settled himself in her bed; he couldn't even remember the last time he spent the night in his own. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would confront her.

* * *

Enya walked around the castle, not thinking about much of anything. Her bare feet were silent as she walked, her dress billowing in the breeze she created as she walked.

She hadn't slept in three days, not that she really needed it, but that didn't mean she didn't miss sleeping. In her bed. In his presence. In his arms.

Enya scowled and shook her head. Why had she not stopped thinking of him? She'd told her self many, may times before she didn't care about him in any way, she doubted she would even mourn nor care if Loki had died some how.

That's what she thought.

Enya turned into a corridor, the orange glow of the setting sun making the gold walls shimmer. She looked up and felt her blood freeze. Loki was leaning against the wall of the corridor, casually looking at a knife in his hand.

"Well hello there Enya." He said, before looking up at her and smiling.


	7. Jealousy and Realizations

Enya stopped walking and regarded Loki for a moment. "Leave me be." She stated, starting to walk forward again.

Loki stood away from the wall and in her path, making her stop again before she ran in to his chest.

"Why do you wound me so Enya?" He asked with a smile, not the least bit hurt. "Why are you so angry with me?"

"You humiliated me." Was all she said, side stepping around him.

Loki turned and slung one arm around her waist, pushing her to the side.

"What do you think you are-" Enya's out rage was cut off as Loki interrupted her.

"Enya, The One," He started, staring in her eyes, amusement showing. "Is there nothing I can do to convince you to forgive a jesting fool?"

Loki held her around the waist tightly, stepping forward while she was forced to take a step back, lightly coming in contact with the wall. Enya felt her hair once again starting to float as her skin heated up.

Loki frowned slightly and Enya gasped as the skin under his arms became... cold.

"Two can play at that game," Loki smiled. "You won't burn me a second time."

Enya glared at him, their eyes meeting in a fierce stand off as her skin heated his cold skin, and his cooled hers.

Warmth was something neither of them usually had, and it felt so _good_. Enya closed her eyes.

"Don't do it again." She said, voice strong an unwavering. "I don't think you realize how people look towards me." She paused. "I don't want people thinking wild assumptions about me."

Loki considered this for a moment before speaking. "What would be so wrong about you claiming a lover?" Enya's eyes snapped open to see Loki smiling. She opened her mouth to speak before Loki cut her off yet again. "Not implying that we are, I'm simply asking."

Enya narrowed her eyes at him but smiled despite herself. "I have never loved before, a being such as me should never love, or be a lover. It's... _improper_." Was all she said.

Loki chuckled, and for the first time Enya noticed how close he had gotten. "Is it now?" Loki whispered, voice low and husky. Enya narrowed her eyes at him and one arm went up to touch her neck, the other gripping her waist, abruptly jerking her towards him, chests touching.

"It is a good thing everything I do is improper."

"I don't know what you're playing at, but if you think seducing me is going to get you closer to you using my powers for your own gain, then-"

"Am I seducing you, my love?"

Enya's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. Her face got hot with her blush. "Loki, stop this now before I get angry."

Loki bent his head and Enya froze as his lips brushed against her neck, barely ghosting across her skin. She raised both her arms to his shoulders, intent on pushing him away but only got as far and clutching his shoulders tightly.

That's when they both heard the cough.

Loki immediately looked up towards the sound the same time Enya's head snapped to it. Sif stood in the hall way entrance, a shocked Fandral and another guard behind them Loki didn't recognize. Loki groaned and let his head fall back down on Enya's shoulders, hiding his face.

"Must you guys always interrupt my fun?" Was all he muttered. Then he was pushed backwards as Enya's hands on his shoulders finally managed to do their purpose and push him back. Enya straightened her dress, smoothing the wrinkles that weren't even there before she inclined her head to the warriors and turned, walking away from them all down the hall.

Loki chuckled once, before walking the opposite direction, Sif and the warriors parting for him in shock.

* * *

"Thor!" Sif ran in the room, Fandral coming in behind her, laughing so hard he clutched his side.

Thor, Hogun and Volstagg where lounging around the dining hall, and they all looked at the couple walking in.

"Sif?" Thor started, looking between the two. "What is it?" He asked.

Fandral started to laugh loudly one more. "My... my side, it hurts!" Sif hit him on the chest. "Stop laughing! This is not funny!" Sif turned toward Thor again. "We were just walking down the hall and caught your brother sexually courting Lady Enya." Sif said, "We heard her say something about him trying to seduce her to use his powers for his own gain. She was telling him out right to stop what he was doing. "

"Loki's face when you coughed! Priceless!" Fandral wheezed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"That doesn't sound like Loki... He's never courted a woman before."

"It didn't sound like courting to me." Sif started. "Maybe you should have a talk with this Enya."

Thor rubbed his beard slowly. "I will talk to her, but I doubt with all that power she would let my brother do anything to her in that way." Sif gave Thor a look and he smiled. "I will talk with her."

* * *

Enya decided to go for a swim to cool down her heated skin. She dove in the royal springs, the sun set and the water dark. She didn't bother taking off her dress as it floated around her long legs in that water.

Enya started to swim laps back and forth the small pool. She stopped when she heard the crunching of foot steps. She looked around to see the thunder god walking towards her.

"Did you fall in my lady?" He asked, offering his hand. Enya laughed and took it, letting him lift her out.

"No, I was swimming, but I am done now."

Thor gave her a surprised smile. "You are an odd one my lady." He let her hand go and stepped back, regarding her.

She broke the silence first. "Do you have something you wish to say to my prince?"

Thor smiled again, before looking her in the eyes. "I heard about what happened in the hall today with my brother."

Enya reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, nearly black now as it was drenched with water. "And what exactly happened today in the hall?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I don't exactly know." Thor started, hand on chin. "All I know is my friends heard you tell him to stop, and that he was trying to seduce you for your powers." Thor raised an eye brow at her sudden laugh.

"You think he tried to take advantage of me?"

"That's not what I think, but my friends certainty think so." Thor smiled wide, walking in a circle around Enya. "No, I don't think that at all."

Enya frowned and looked at Thor as he circled around to her front again. "What are you trying to say?" She asked, tone cautious.

"I think my brother likes you."

Enya laughed, a startled sound. "The only thing Loki likes is power." Some how the words sounded dead to her ears.

"A... romantic kind of like." Enya raised her brow at him. "He's courting you, in his own, sinister way." Thor smiled and rest his hand on Enya's shoulder. Enya looked up at Thor, and incredulous look on her face. "And I think that maybe, you might like him, in your own weird, cold way."

Enya took a step back. "Forgive me my prince, but I hope you didn't come here just to insult me." Her voice was harsh and Thor raised both his arms, giving a chuckle.

"No offense, my lady." Thor said with a laugh.

Enya eyed him for a moment before opening her mouth to speak. "Why would your brother want to court me, if not for some sinister plan?"

"My lady, most people forget this fact, but my brother does have _feelings_."

Enya stood there, staring at Thor before bowing slowly. "Thank you my prince, but I must be going now."

Thor stood there, a smile playing on his lips as he took Enya's hand and kissed the knuckles. "Any time my lady." Enya gave him a laugh before turning away and walking out of the gardens.

* * *

Loki had been watching Enya swim, admiring the way the water rolled off her powerful shoulder with each lap she made. He didn't notice the foot steps until she had, looking up to see his brother coming towards them. Loki slid farther in the shadows of the tree he was sitting in, not wanting to be seen.

From that far he had no idea of what they were saying, but he was sure he wouldn't like it. Thor helped her out of the water, laughing. Loki noticed that Enya's dress was soaking, sticking to her body like a second skin, and her hair wild and wet.

He looked back at Thor and was glad he was only looking at her face. Then Thor stepped back and looked her up and down once. Loki felt his fists ball up and his face turn sour. Enya spoke again, and his eyes went back to her face.

They spoke normally for a moment before Thor started to circle Enya slowly, going around once. Loki felt his rage intensify. Why would it? Why would he care if Thor were to court Enya, despite the fact he was uder the impression Thor was still in love with the mortal woman? That's right he wouldn't.

That was until he saw Thor put his hand on Enya's shoulder.

Loki scowled, moving closer, straining to hear their words.

"No offense, my lady." Thor said with a booming laugh. Loki rolled his eyes. That was all he caught out, since Thor had said it so loud. It seemed they were saying their good byes then, and Loki felt his skin go cold when Thor kissed Enya's knuckles.

Enya gave a laugh and Loki didn't stick around to see her say her goodbyes, instead instantly turning away the moment that laugh escaped her lips and slinking down the tree, moving into the shadows right away, unseen by them as they talked.

Loki was in a bad mood. What had they been talking about? Why was Thor smiling in such a way at Enya? Why did he kiss her hand?

He was not in the mood to go to Enya's bed tonight, not that she'd show up any way. For the first time in over a month, Loki went to his own bed chambers. When he was recovering, he was in a different room, apparently Thor had thought him too weak from his ordeal to make it all the way to his chambers. Loki realized that Enya had actually never been in his room before.

He wouldn't have told Enya, but he's missed his own bed severely.

His bed was heaven, softest and more comfortable bed probably in all of Asgard, blessed with soothing magics.

Loki undressed himself down to his leather pants and climbed into bed, trying not to think of anything at all.

* * *

Enya entered her room, her clothes now magically changed, but her hair was still dripping. Loki was not there.

She frowned. He was absent when she wanted him, but when she didn't it seemed he was everywhere. Without thinking, Enya turned from her room down the halls. She stopped a random guard and asked for directions to Loki's room. The shocked guard pointed her in the right direction and she was off.

It didn't take her long at all to reach Loki's room and she found herself outside, staring at the door. Should she try the door, or just teleport inside? Would he be awake, or even in his room for that matter?

Enya closed her eyes and just decided to go in, not bothering with the door anyway.

When she opened the her eyes, her intimidate response was awe. Stacked all around the room were books off all sizes. There was a desk in the far corner of the room, an unlit candle sitting atop with more books. On the walls were various mounted throwing knives and a huge fighting staff. She didn't realize that Loki was skilled with using all kinds of staffs in fighting, although she should have realized since he wielded her staff very well. (Which she had reclaimed as hers.)

Enya stopped looking about the huge, (immensely vast, amazingly big room) and focused on the bed, easily twice as big as her own.

Loki's hair was a mess, and he was lying on his stomach, on arm wrapped around the pillow under his head, the other lazily lying by his side.

Enya smiled to her self, walking forward quietly and undressing herself, leaving her underwear on, but removing the cloth around her breasts. Silently she crawled into Loki's bed and even in sleep his body reacted to her; moving toward her. As she lay herself down, Loki grumbled something and threw his arm over he stomach.

Enya smiled and moved over to Loki, pressing her cheek against the bare skin of his shoulder. managing to wrap her one of her arms around his waist, the other resting by her head on his back. She felt him sigh and Enya smiled once more, kissing the skin of his shoulder.

Loki groaned once more and twisted under her, Enya moving till he was settled, now lying on his back. She simply lay back down and closed her eyes, falling to sleep.

* * *

Loki awoke slowly, his eyes not wanting to open. He felt so...good,so_ warm. _Too warm...

In a second Loki's eyes snapped open and he looked down. Enya was wrapped around his torso, cheek on his chest, legs tangled in his own.

He couldn't see her full breasts, but since they were pressed up against his bare skin, he knew she wore nothing over them.

"What the..." He trailed off, lightly putting his hands on her shoulders. Was he dreaming?

Enya groaned and moved slightly, trying to move even closer to him. "Enya," He said out loud, and she groaned again. "Enya, what are you doing?"

Said woman opened her eyes slowly, and scowled at him. "What does it look like I'm doing, trying to sleep." She said, moving her head to look up at him. "Trying being the key word."

"What are you doing, in my bed?" Loki said, face blank.

Enya laid her head back down, wrapping her arms around Loki's waist. "If I remember correctly, you've spent a good number of nights in my bed." She paused. "But I'd rather spend them in yours from now on, to be honest, it's a lot better then my own."

Loki just stared at her a moment longer before letting his head fall back down on his pillow with a laugh. He would let her sleep,_ for now_.

* * *

**Like? Dislike? :D**


	8. Trying to like you

**Verrrrry short one, I admit I had a hard time with this one. :/ I'm thinking maybe things are moving too fast, or too slow, or a mixture of the two. D: Is Loki being too OOC, or too.. errrm... _strong_ when he comes on to Enya... hmmmm. **

**Next chapter will hopefully be up in a days time, after much thought, and will be longer. :3**

**Also, I fixed a mistake I noticed earlier, about how Enya saw Loki's room for the first time when she slept in his bed, but supposedly saw his room before when she and Thor took him to his chambers to rest. I added a bit to the previous chapter, fixing that, a short paragraph i just slipped in there, here it is for you who read it before I updated it in time.**

**"For the first time in over a month, Loki went to his own bed chambers. When he was recovering, he was in a different room, apparently Thor had thought him too weak from his ordeal to make it all the way to his chambers. Loki realized that Enya had actually never been in his room before."**

* * *

Enya woke with a sigh, her arms reaching out, and grabbing nothing.

When she opened her eyes, she was confused a moment; it seemed just a minutes ago she'd woken up lying with Loki.

Sitting up, and pulling the sheet with her, Enya's eyes instantly zoned in on Loki, sitting his chair that had been by the desk that he'd now moved by the bed side. His elbow was on his knee, chin in hand.

"Ah, so now you're awake?" He said mockingly. Enya rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Why are you over there? And what are you doing?"

Loki shook his finger at her. "I'm going to ask my questions first." He paused, and when she said nothing, he continued. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Well I was sleeping, but now I'm sitting."

"Why'd you come here last night?"

Enya rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation. "I came here to _sleep_ Loki. That's what most people do in beds."

Loki smiled at her slyly. "That's not the only thing people do in beds with a sparsely clothed woman, Enya."

Enya felt her face scowl at him and felt clothes magically crawl over her skin, suddenly self conscious. There was a moment of silence before Enya spoke.

"I talked to your brother last night."

"Oh?" Loki's face was a blank mask. "Why should that interest me?"

"He told me some interesting theories he has." Enya started, looking at the back of her hand. "I'm pretty sure I don't believe half of them."

"Oh please, do tell." Loki said, leaning back in his chair and looking out his huge window.

"Loki, do you find me attractive?"

Immediately Loki's head snapped to Enya, who stared at him, face blank.

"Yes."

"Do you want me?"

Loki leaned forwards in his chair again. "In what ways?"

"Thor says you court me, although your methods are strange and border sexual harassment."

Loki chuckled at her statement. "Thor can be right once in a while."

Enya stared at him a moment longer. "Do you like me in any way at all?" She said, voice so cold for the question she'd asked.

Loki smiled, "Do you realize...?" He started, slowly climbing on the bed. Enya didn't move, she just watched him, eyes following his face. "That you have the most beautiful face?"

"Is beauty all you care about then?" She asked, her mouth twitching in her version of a smile, her mask cracking.

Loki crawled closer to her, putting his arms on either side of her and leaning down slowly, Enya being forced to lie under him.

Loki leaned over her on the bed, staring down at her, and her up at him, his hair messy and falling in his face. "Do you realize how much I care about you?" He whispered, a husky, desperate sound. Enya's mouth opened slightly, a breath escaping her. "Because, honestly, I don't realize myself."

While supporting him self with one hand, Loki moved his other to her shoulder, slowing going up to her neck, then her cheek. Loki leaned forward, slowly, eyes never leaving hers until she closed hers, their lips pressing together.

Enya had never felt the emotions she felt at that moment before. One sweet, hesitant kiss, had been her entire undoing. Loki was pressing into her, one hand on her waist, holding her to him, the other wrapped in her hair by her ear. Her own hands had traveled to his chest, squished between them as she kissed him.

When they broke for air, Loki rest his forehead on hers, their breathe mixing the air. Enya lay there, eyes closed.

What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to _think_?

Loki gave a chuckle, and Enya opened her eyes to see his smile as he leaned back, away from her and fell beside her on the bed.

They both lay there for a moment before Enya looked over at him. "I think I should get up now."

Loki said nothing, clasping his hands together behind his head as he lie in bed.

Enya got of Loki's bed slowly, making a conscious effort to not look at him. She stood, and glanced at the wall just above his head on the bed, opening her mouth several times before shutting it again; she didn't know what to say.

"Maybe start with, 'I'll see you later'?" Loki said, his voice mocking, although his face was blank.

Enya still would not look at him, instead she inclined her head slightly and turned, walking to the door and shutting it behind her.

Enya stood outside his room for a moment, staring at the wall in front of her.

She didn't know what to do. Loki was indeed courting her, he'd admitted. When he kissed her, for a moment her resolve broke; her mask cracked. Now that he was not touching her, or around her, Enya had a moment to think.

Or she at least tried to. Her thoughts were utterly blank.

Enya went about her day in a daze, spending an unusually short amount of time at the bifrost site, done for the day around noon.

When she was done with her work for the day Enya walked down to the spring she had been swimming in last night, standing over the edge and staring at her reflection.

Enya closed her eyes slowly and sighed. "Please leave me be."

Loki said nothing as he came up behind her, standing next to her. He ignored her request. "You know, when someone confesses their feelings to someone, I wouldn't think the first thing they'd say is, 'I think I should go now.'"

Enya didn't say anything, she just continued to stare at her face in the huge spring.

Loki stood there next to her, hands clasped behind his back, looking at his own image before averting his eyes. He was didn't want to look upon his own self. Why? He didn't quite know.

"Will you ever return my affections?" He asked while staring at his chest, not wanting to look at his own face.

Enya said nothing still, just closed her eyes once more, a smile breaking across her face. Loki stood there. No answer, but she gave him a smile? What was that supposed to mean?

In that little smile, Loki had a spark of hope ignite in him.

Loki nodded to himself making up his mind on his next move, undoing his jacket and belts, Enya's eyes still closed. Loki smiled to himself a moment and in one swift move he wrapped both his arms around Enya's waist.

Her eyes snapped open in an instant. "What are you-"

Loki threw them both in the spring together, holding her close to himself. Underwater, Loki laughed, air bubbles floating up to the surface. Enya started to jerk around, swimming up and away from the man.

She broke for air gasping, Loki right behind her, laughing.

Steam started to roll off her as she heated up. "What do you think you're _doing?_" Enya screamed, voice shrill.

"You looked like you wanted to cool of my dear." Loki said. Enya actually _growled_ at him. "Answer my question?" He asked, acting as if he didn't just throw her into the water.

Enya launched herself at him, their bodies colliding together. They flew through the water, hitting the edge of the spring.

She pinned him there, panting over him. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked breathlessly. "_I'm all wet._"

"Those are the word's I've been _dying _to hear you say." Loki purred.

Enya growled at him, steam starting to fill the area around the two. "You are so crude, I don't under stand how you think words like those will convince me to bed you."

"You seem to be pretty close to me despite that." Loki laughed. Enya glared.

"You... you foul mouthed, disgusting, little-"

Loki kissed her in the middle of her sentence, cutting her off. For a moment she tried to move away, but Loki wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her glued to him. In the next moment, she was kissing him back, hands twisted in his hair, legs around his waist.

She didn't know what had brought this on, but she had lost all reason in her mind at this point.

They broke for air, steam now thick in the air, making visibility short. Loki held her close to him, moving his hands to either side of her face.

"Enya..." He said, voice a breathy, husky whisper. Said woman opened her eyes, lips parted slightly as she panted, looking at him.

She spoke. "Believe me when I tell you that, I might not under stand any of this." Enya paused, leaning forward and kissing him briefly, "But I am willing to try."

Loki smiled, a sinister grin spreading across his face. "And try we will."

* * *

**Comments? How do you like that they are now taking their strange relationship to the "next level"?**


	9. Blood and Teeth

**Another** **short one! Sorry Sorry!**

* * *

Loki sat. He sat and watched.

Loki and Enya had gotten out of the spring, laughing as they did so, slipping on the wet stone. When they had started walking out of the steam filled atmosphere they walked around towards the back part of the castle.

Passing the training room, some one had called out to them. Loki glanced up at his burly brother walking towards them, covered in a light sweat.

"Brother! Come spar with us!" He laughed, peppy and happy like always. Loki stood there, a slight frown on his face.

"Sparing is not the right word for it!" Fandrall called out after him. "You cheat my prince!" Thor just threw his head back and laugh at whatever he was referring about.

"I appreciate your offer," Loki started, voice stiff, "But I would like to decline."

Enya looked from him to his brother and spoke up quickly, "I would like to, if you don't mind." She smiled. "I'm sure Loki wouldn't mind waiting while he watched." Enya spoke up, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

What was she playing at? Loki had no idea, but whatever it was, he hoped it wasn't her idea of making him miserable. Truth be told, Loki had always liked sparing, he like seeing the confused look on people's faces as he used his magic, but he didn't know if he could handle fighting his brother at this time, even in practice or jesting.

Loki inclined his head, following Enya and Thor into the training room. The Warriors three and Lady Sif where lounging about inside, resting, including a few other on lookers, (mostly women pinning for Fandrall).

"Lady Enya, pick your sparring partner!" Thor said out loud, and surprisingly a large amount of guards or warriors around the huge room stopped what they were doing. Enya looked around the room, standing straighter, face grim. Loki had never really noticed before, but the people here treated Enya like the humans treated his race; like gods.

Loki sat down in the side lines. He sat and watched as many warriors offered Enya to spar, thinking it a great honor.

He sat and watched. He watched as Thor smiled, waving Sif over. Sif, confused, let Thor lean and whisper something into her ear, which she smiled at.

They looked at Enya the same time Sif's mighty voice rang out. "I will be your opponent, Lady Enya, if you'll have me." Sif smiled, bowing to said woman.

Enya smiled for the first time since they joined other people, and Loki felt a smile crawl it's way on his face.

"It would be an honor to fight the mighty goddess of war."

"Alright!" Thor clapped his hands together as Sif picked her weapon, a long, curved double sword. Enya did not move to choose a weapon.

"I prefer to fight with my bare hands."

No one said anything, but several people in the room exchanged confused looked. Bare handed against a master swordsman, woman in this case; how was she to do that?

Loki watched, enthralled as Sif began to circle around Enya said woman just closed her eyes and clasped her hands behind her back.

Sif was hesitant, sharing a look with Thor. Thor was frowning, and gave Sif a nod.

Sif nodded back at Thor and made a slash at the unmoving woman. A collectable gasp filled the room, and Loki just smiled again. Enya turned at the last possible second, pushing the sword away with her palm, not touching the sharp edge but the wide edge.

That's how they sparred, although, like every thing Enya did, it turned into more of a dance. Enya pushing Sif's sword slashes and jabs away with her hands, never touching the sharp edge but always touching the wide flat sides. She had yet to take an offensive tactic, and Loki could practically feel Sif's aggravation at it.

That was, until abruptly, Sif jabbed straight forward at Enya, who clapped her hands together on each side of her sword, right before it would have drawn first blood, making the sparring match over. The room froze, Enya standing, palms pressed together, Sif's swords in between, holding it there. IN the next moment Enya used one hand to push Sif's sword to the side, using her strength against her as she tried to yank it away, her free hand taking advantage of Sif's unprotected side.

"First blood!" Thor bellowed out, laughing. "This fight is over!"

Sif, surprised, looked to her side to see a tiny scratch, which was barely just dotting blood, although her armor was also slashed, which was strong enough to protect her from the sharpest of swords.

She looked at Enya's face, impassive as she studied her nailed, just a tiny bit of blood on them. Sif's face broke into a smile and she laughed, Enya's eyes meeting her own as a slow smile spread across her face.

"You are indeed a formidable warrior!" She said, clasping her hand on her shoulder, not the least bit deterred by her loss.

Suddenly the room became hushed as Thor's voice boomed out throughout the room, asking Enya to spar with him, wondering how she will fare against a hammer she cannot move instead of a sword. He assured her he would not hurt her.

Loki felt his fists clench, as Enya and his brother started sparing. He had a bad feeling about these two fighting, he'd seen it too many times in his dreams, seen Thor kill Enya in a thousand different ways... none of them ever pleasant.

But this wasn't a dream, it was reality, and they would never hurt each other.

"Are you so sure Prince?" Loki looked to the left, a familiar but horrifying face stared smiled up at him, blood red teeth showing. "You think you no pain?" He said, voice raspy. Blood started to pour from his lips.

"Be gone with you Chitauri scum." Loki said, standing abruptly and turning his back from the room, leaning his head and arm against the wall and breathing heavily.

"You can not cast me away so easily," Loki felt clawed hands sweep across his back ans he turned around, arm lashing out at nothing. A few people around him finally noticed his distress, whispering.

Loki looked around, relieved the Chitauri was gone, until his voice rang out again. "You will know pain after this is done."

Loki looked up as the Chitauri kicked Enya across the room, her hitting the ground, where Thor had gone was lost to him. In a moment the Chitauri was standing over her, dagger raised over his head, face twisted in a sinister expression.

Loki launched himself at the beast, pinning him to the ground in his surprise attack. The alien laughed, red teeth showing.

That's when Enya called out to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Loki looked up at the sound, and he noticed every one in the room had drawn they're weapons, pointing at him, and Enya was enveloped in a blue fire, floating above the scene. She spoke slowly, letting her fire fall away and stepped toward him, arms out, reaching for him. She walked slowly, crouched; hesitant. "Loki, just give me the spear."

Said man looked down at his hands; when had he picked up a spear. Then he looked at who was under him. Thor, lying on the ground witch Loki's boot planted right in the center of his chest, spear at his throat, a tiny drop of blood falling from the place where it touched.

"T-Thor?" Loki asked, before throwing the spear away and throwing himself off his brother, stumbling backwards.

His brother stood up slowly, glaring at his brother. "What is the meaning of this?" He said, voice harsh. "Do you wish me dead brother?" He gripped his hammer so hard his knuckles went white. He'd really thought Loki was getting better.

Loki stared at him, saying nothing and shaking like a leaf. "Everyone out!" Thor bellowed, " I wish to be alone with Enya and my brother.

"My prince, we can't leave you-"

"You will leave now." Thor cut off Fandrall.

When the room was cleared, Enya went to Loki, touching his arm. Loki jerked away from her, pushing her away. "Don't touch me."

"Loki, what happened?" Thor said, all laughter and playfulness gone. "What were you thinking?"

Loki still said nothing, looking away in the distance, like he saw the world different then those in the room with him.

"Loki, you just grabbed a spear from the wall and tackled Thor to the ground!" Enya growled, going to Loki again. "He was just giving me a hand after I fell."

Loki shook his head, turning around from both of them and clutching his head.

"He was about to kill you."

"What, I would never-"

"He'd said I would know pain, he won't leave me alone." Loki said, clutching his head tighter and crouching to the ground. Enya stared at him, realization dawning on her face. "He was smiling... He was about to stab her, until I hit him."

Enya walked forward slowly, like she might startle him. "It was just a hallucination; it wasn't real."

"What are you talking about?"

"It felt so real." Loki whispered, his fist hitting the ground.

"Thor, I will explain later, please, I must take him to rest; he is not well."

Thor didn't speak, just looked at the two for a moment before nodding his head, still gripping his hammer hard. Enya helped Loki up, him leaning on her, eyes distant and muttering something about blood and teeth. Enya and Loki disappeared in a puff of blue fire.

* * *

Enya guided Loki back to his bed, sitting him down. She pulled his boots off his feet and gently pushing him down so he lay down.

Enya crawled down next to him, tucking herself into his side. Loki didn't notice; he just stared at the ceiling, mumbling about blood and teeth...

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen now? How will people deal with Loki's waning sanity? How will Loki deal with his actions once he comes to? D: **


	10. Hallucinations

**I realize lately I've had a lot of grammar problems in my chapters. D: **

**I'll try harder to proof read, I promise! **

* * *

When Loki awoke, Enya was sitting by the edge of the bed, concentrating on her hands as she repeatedly lit them with fire.

She started at Loki's voice. "What are you doing?"

Enya looked up at him, slowly sitting up. She held her hand out to him, as if he could see as she saw. "I'm watching the atoms in my skin change as they turn into fire."

Loki glanced at her hands, then back to her face. "You can see that?"

Enya snorted and let her hands fall into her lap, eyes not leaving Loki. "Of course I can."

Loki noticed her change of clothing, she wasn't wearing her dress anymore, but her slack leather pants. He frowned, "How long was I asleep?"

Enya didn't hesitate or look away from him. "Almost a full day."

"Where is Thor?"

"Not around you." Loki's brows furrowed at her words and Enya continued. "You attacked him Loki, the next king, that will not be taken lightly, when you awoke I was going to try to explain about your hallucinations, but-"

"How did you know about those?" Loki asked, voice hard as he assessed her. Enya waved off his question and rolled her eyes.

"I know everything." She stated with a small grin; now Loki rolled his eyes.

"Does Odin know?"

"I'm sure by now he does considering he ordered you brought to him as soon as you wake." Enya shook her head at the question in Loki's eyes. "This won't be another tribunal, this is just going to be Odin, Thor, and me. No council; they're trying to keep this as discreet as possible."

"Am I going mad?"

Enya sighed and stood. "We must go to Odin now, by his orders. You might want to change, you've been in those clothes for almost a full day." Loki didn't mention the fact she ignored his question and silently nodded to himself.

Enya waited in the far end of his room while Loki changed, into the exact same outfit she might add, minus some of the belts and straps and battle gear.

She managed to give him a smile as he turned toward her, peeling his long leather coat off. Folding it in half and throwing it on the bed Loki reached his arm out to her. Wordlessly Enya complied and went to him. Loki wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tangling in her hair as his other arm went around her waist. Enya's arms remained by her side.

Loki chuckled slightly. "I wonder if you will ever respond normally to my affections."

"I wonder if your affections will ever be given in normal ways." Enya retorted, which erupted another laugh from Loki.

"Is this not normal?"

Enya smiled a bit and wrapped her arms around Loki's waist, not saying anything as Loki rest his cheek against the top of her head.

Loki was the first to pull away. With a sigh, he spoke and let his hands fall away, stepping back. "We should really go now."

Enya nodded and stepped back, giving Loki space to change.

Once dressed, they walked side by side to the King's throne room. Enya had sent a guard to inform Thor and Odin and knew they would probably already be there.

Upon walking into the room, Loki felt himself shrivel up on the inside. He did not want to be here, and felt dread make it's way down his spine.

Enya reached over and laid her hand on Loki's upper arm in a brief reassuring gesture. The action did not go unnoticed by Odin.

"Loki, my son, explain yourself now that you are up and well."

Loki felt hi face grow sour and held back a retort about not being his son. Instead he just shook his head. "I don't know why."

"Do not lie brother." Thor said, voice carrying out cross the room. Loki said nothing, but managed not to glare; instead he just balled his hands into fists by his side.

"Your grace, if I may speak." Enya said, stepping forward with a bow. A grunt from Odin told her she could carry on. "Your son seems to be-"

"Mad, insane, _crazy,_" Loki said the string of words, a smile on his face as he held his arms out, "Of course I am, but it is the people in this room I have to thank for that, is it not?"

Enya glared at Loki, who just smiled in return. That was a low blow.

"Suffering from hallucinations, a side effect of the emotional and mental trauma his mind went through. His mind is having a hard time separating reality from fiction." Enya went on, pretending like Loki wasn't even there or had interrupted her at all.

"And this is why you attacked me?" Thor asked, eyes boring into Loki. Odin said nothing.

Loki smiled harshly, "It wasn't _you_ I thought I was attacking. " Loki said, words sarcastic. Enya frowned and glared sideways at Loki. "Believe me, I know better now not to attack the precious son of Odin."

"Silence!" Everyone's eyes went to Odin as he stood, sighing as he did so. "Loki, My son, you have gone through so much recently." He began, walking down the steps, Thor following. Loki's face was a mask, no emotions playing on it. Odin addressed Enya now. "Do you think there is anything that can be done for Loki?"

"I do, with proper therapy and guidance, I believe he can get better."

"Then you shall see to that."

"Me?" Enya said, voice breathy.

"You are the only one here who can tamper with minds and know them. You will help Loki." The room lapsed in silence for a moment as Odin regarded Enya up and down. "Thor tells me interesting things about you and my son; I believe you will take care of him well."

Now the roles switched as Enya's face became a emotionless mask and Loki snorted, mouth breaking out in a sarcastic smile which everyone in the room ignored.

"You are dismissed, do not speak to anyone of the things discussed here today. I expect daily check in's with you Enya, Lady Tesseract, on my son's mental status; you are now in charge of his actions." Odin turned from them all abruptly and left the room.

Enya watched him go before turning on her heel and walked out of the room, hair instantly starting to float around her head.

Loki met eyes with his brother before turning and following Enya out of the room, nothing being said.

Once the door shut behind the two, Enya turned around and slapped Loki across the face. Loki stood there, emotionless and looked back at her slowly.

She turned to the two guards standing by the door, as if noticing them for the first time. "Leave." The guards outside the doors left, leaving them be. Enya turned back to Loki.

"What is the matter with you?" She screamed.

She turned, breathing heavily and speaks again, voice lower. "I am here, _trying_ to help you, and how do you repay me? You accuse me of making you _insane_?" Enya turned to Loki, the air around her crackling. "You have no respect! You leave the ones who care about you hanging by a thread!" She clenched her fists together, as she turned her back once more to Loki. "Maybe I should have just let Odin banish you! You would have had your memories erased, and not known the cruel creature you really are. "

For the first time since Enya began, Loki's face showed emotion. "I did not ask you to-" He started voice hard.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LOKI!" Enya turned once again, stepping forward till her nose was almost touching Loki's. "I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO!" Stepping back and lowering her voice she pointed towards the closed doors. "You are so lucky, you do not get it. Had any one else but you attacked Thor, they would have been executed _immediately._"

"Oh yes, I should be glad. Glad for what exactly?" Loki threw his arms out, glaring at Enya.

"Glad that you have people who love and care about you."

Loki spoke, overlapping her sentence as he did, "Love me? They wanted to_ use_ me! I am not even their kind!"

"And you hate them because, because what? You're _different?_ WE ARE ALL DIFFERENT LOKI! There are people who love and care for you; Odin is trying his hardest to cover up what you did today, to protect you. And then as soon as you slip up, you act all hateful to what, to cover your weakness; for pride? You are making it very hard for us to care for you. "

"Oh, '_us'_ now?" Loki started, "Enya you don't even know what it's like to care for someone, you yourself have never loved nor been loved; you wouldn't know a single thing about_ family_ or _love_."

Enya let her arms fall to her side, staring at Loki as if he'd slapped her, astonished expression on her face.

"I really thought you were getting better..." Abruptly she turned, and walked down the hall. Loki stood there, watching her go, not moving to go after her at all.

* * *

Loki made his way to his room, eyes staring straight ahead, hands clasped behind his back. Normal.

He walked to his room, opened the door, shutting it behind him; normal.

Then he let out a wordless yell and kicked the nearest pile of books. Loki threw all the things off his desk and tipped it over.

Letting out another wordless yell, Loki let himself fall to his bed, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

He didn't leave once for the rest of the night, or the morning of the next. Enya never showed up that night.

She did, however, show up later that day. Loki stood abruptly as his door nearly burst open, Enya walking in with her head high.

"Sit." She said, motioning for him to sit down again. "Your therapy begins today."

Enya made Loki sit cross legged on the floor while she sat in his chair a few feet away watching him. She made him mediate, although he was bad at it when all he could think about was her. He was at a cross roads; was he to talk to her normally or play along with her formal I-don't-know-you act she was playing at.

It didn't matter, because just as he was going to open his mouth to speak she announced today's session was over.

"All we did was meditate." Loki protested. "How_ exactly _is this going to help me?"

Enya said nothing as she left.

The next eight days went by like this, Enya making Loki meditate for six of those days. On the seventh, she announced in her newly taken on stiff voice that she was going to move on to step two.

Right after she said this, the world shifted abruptly to the left. Loki scrambled to stand, grabbing hold of the bed frame and Enya just sat in her chair like normal. The walls began to ooze, as if being melted. Loki closed his eyes till they hurt, not wanting to see the sickening tilt of the wall.

"I want you to concentrate on what is real Loki."

Out side the sunlight turned blood red, and the only thing Loki could hear was screams; the screams of his mother, Thor, Enya.

Loki opened his eyes to see Enya was gone, her chair empty.

"Enya?" He said, letting go of the bed frame, nearly falling as he did so. "Enya, where did you go?"

"Concentrate on what is real." Her voice whisper to him, tickling the hair by his ear. Loki turned around abruptly, loosing his footing on the awkward tilt of the floor. As soon as Loki fell, the breath getting knocked out of him is when he gasped, opening his eyes.

Loki was sitting cross legged on the floor, just like he usually was, and Enya was sitting in her chair, looking down at her.

"Again."

For the next three days after that that was all they did. Loki was slowly getting better, at least with his balance. All he had to do was think of not what his mind was thinking, but the actually_ feeling_ of the floor beneath feet.

Enya changed her scenes around, one point Loki was running through a forest trying to get away from the horrible pack of shadow monsters chasing him, snarling at his heels. Enya's voice whispered to him, telling him to stop; stop running and focus on what was _real_.

Loki tripped over a root form a nearby tree and was yanked back to reality, gasping. Loki shot forward instantly, wrapping his arms around Enya's waist. He was shaking and breathing heavily.

Enya just sat there, before hesitantly resting her hand on his hair, leaning her head down over his.

"None of it is real."

"_I know._" Loki muttered, angry. "_I know._"

Enya let him hold her for a moment longer before pulling away. "Again."

* * *

On the ninth day, they had no session. Enya had finished the Bifrost, and there was to be a grand ball that night in her honor.

She wasn't used to fancy events like this, and just wore a different type of dress. Short in the front, long in the back and bright fiery blue that shimmered as she moved. Her brown hair flowing freely, pushed to one side over her shoulder, and like always, no shoes.

Odin made a short speech about how great an honor it is to have her there, how grateful his people are, now they can once again visit their loved ones and other realms, and so on and so forth. After that there was a feast and dancing. Enya smiled as she watched the people dance about, walking over to the god of thunder.

"I can practically feel your agitation prince." She said with a smile.

Thor chuckled. "Father said it would be rude to leave right away."

"You wish to go to her."

Thor laughed again, down at Enya, who was barely an inch shorter then him; tall for a woman. "Do you not wish to go to him?"

Enya, startled, looked at Thor. "What do you mean?"

"Do you miss him?"

"I see him everyday." Enya said, knowing who they were talking about the second the conversation turned on this.

"He's complicated, sure, but I know there is good in him, and I think you bring that out in him my darling." Thor said, resting his hand on her shoulder. Enya frowned and Thor laughed once again. "You are good for him."

Before Enya could question him further about what he meant, Thor turned and only now did Enya noticed someone was walking towards them.

"Speaking of the devil!" Thor said with a boyish grin, "I was wondering where you've run off to!"

Enya looked at Loki as he walked towards them, eying Thor with a grin. "Spreading rumors I hear?"

Thor clapped his brother on the back and smiled, "You know how I love to gossip brother," Loki tensed a fraction at the word brother, although Enya only noticed because she was looking or it. She doubted Thor noticed. "In any case, I am going to be on my way now, Loki, Lady Enya."

Thor walked away, leaving Enya and Loki to stare at each other. "How are you today? I know we didn't get to have our daily session."

"I'm alright," Loki smiled slyly, "Haven't seen any scary monsters today." He said jokingly.

Just then the room filled with music, a long slow melody. Loki stood there for a moment before offering his hand to Enya. "Would you, Lady Enya, honor me with this dance?"

Enya leveled her gaze at him before he mouth twitched in a smile. "I'd love to."

As soon as she uttered that short sentence, Loki took her hand and whirled her on the the floor. Enya let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, his own hands lightly resting on her hips.

The dance was slow, the steps fluid like water. Many eyes were on them, although neither noticed. Halfway through the dance Loki and Enya completely stopped in the middle of the dance floor, not caring about the steps and just swaying. Enya's cheek pressed against Loki's shoulder and his face bent down in her neck, inhaling her scent. For a long while they just swayed together like that.

Loki spoke first. "I've been thinking about what you said to me the other week."

Enya didn't open her eyes but her grip tightened a small amount. "Have you?"

"I miss you." He said, voice a breathy whisper against her neck. Enya felt a slow smile spread across her lips.

They slowly leaned back again, looking into each others eyes. "Well I suppose I've missed you too."

Loki gave a short chuckle before leaning down and kissing her, just a slight pressure of the lips. Enya closed her eyes an leaned into him.

When Loki leaned away she felt cold radiate from his hands on her hips.

"You're hair is floating again Enya." He said. Said woman smiled as she welcomed the cooling sensation of Loki's hands on her. She laid her head back down on his shoulder, for the moment not caring at all the eyes on them at the moment, and that half the kingdom just saw her kiss Loki.

* * *

**Heh heh heh... reactions in next chapter from every one about their little smooch. :3**


	11. Love and Death

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. I went off to vacation and was away from my computer. D: I apologize!**

* * *

Enya swayed in the middle of the floor, not thinking about anything except the warm feeling that enveloped her and Loki. Had she stopped to realize just how many people were staring, including the king, she would have been embarrassed. Right now, Enya just couldn't bring herself to care all too much.

When the music stopped, Enya opened her eyes slowly, leaning back and looking up at Loki, whose face was am impassive mask. Enya's mouth twitched in a smile at the corners and his did the same.

"Thank you for this dance my lady." Loki said with a sarcastic tone. Enya smiled as he bowed and tilted her head in a bow of her own.

"My pleasure my prince."

Enya let Loki kiss her knuckles before turning and walking away, him doing the same. Enya walked back to her place on the side lines by the throne as more festive music started to play. As she turned to face the crowd again her eyes locked with Loki's across the room. Loki's mouth turned up just slightly before he turned and left the room.

Loki left the ball, not particularly wanting to be around the festive at the moment. He walked down the halls, hands behind his back and staring at the floor as he walked.

When had he become so soft? When had he stopped hating his family? When had he grown... _feelings_ for Enya?

The answers were lost to him. He himself didn't even realize what was happening until a week or so ago.

Loki frowned a second when he realized that the entire kingdom just saw him kiss her. They saw Enya as a pure, untainted being, (although once you look into her eyes you'll see she is anything but) what must they be thinking to see her kiss him?

Loki didn't much care; he knew most of the kingdom disapproved of him, especially now that his secret had gotten out beyond the royal family.

He wondered what was going to happen with his Tesseract beauty, what would come out of this thing they had together? He knew, when he actually stopped to think, surely he cared for her; he accepted her; but he did not love her.

Not yet anyway.

* * *

Enya stayed around the ball as customary, since it was in her honor, and people gave speeches and thank yous for her great efforts. She hadn't realized, but a lot of people relied on the bifrost, visiting lovers or family in other realms or on business.

When she deemed it appropriate at the end of the night she excused herself and left. She didn't think they realized that she saw, but Enya would always catch the looks people gave her. Not only for the power she held, but the _way_ she was. No shoes, clothes uncustomary for here, hair long and wild. Not to mention she was sure that people would start to talk about her relationship with Loki. Who wouldn't? The woman made of fire and power whose lived for billions of years but was emotionally unattached and ignorant, with Odin's adoptive frost giant son who tried to take over Asgard and kill his brother who was slowly going insane.

Enya sighed, shaking her head. Whatever people said, she knew now that now that she talked to Loki, she was sleeping in his bed tonight.

She made her way to Loki's room, wondering absentmindedly if he was there. She pushed open the door with her palm and stepped in. Instantly her eyes locked on Loki's form in the shadowed room, the only light coming from Loki's candle on the desk.

Loki was sitting on the edge of his bed, head slightly bowed, legs spread, arms resting on his knees.

He was blue, with red eyes, scars lining his forehead and body.

Enya stood there for a second and he glanced up at her. After a moment of silence Enya turned, closing the door and made her way to his desk.

"Are you tired? I've had a long day and plan to slumber right away." Enya stated. Loki said nothing and Enya looked over her shoulder at him. He just sat on his bed, back to her, looking at wall. Blue.

Enya turned away again to blow out the candle. She walked over to him, sitting next to him silently.

She said nothing, entwining her fingers together in front of her, looking at her hands. When Loki spoke, she smiled.

"I am cold."

"You are a frost giant after all."

Loki scowled and looked at his hands. "Don't say that."

"It is the truth."

"The truth is always the hardest thing to hear."

Once again the lapsed in silence, Enya smiling at her hands still, although she knew not why. Loki sighed once more and spoke again.

"Blue is such on ugly color."

Enya looked sideways at him, eyes blank and smile on her face. She reached over and took his hands in one of hers, her own hand and wrist turning blue. Blue fire met blue skin, and instantly steam started to come up. Loki's skin could freeze and give frost burn with just a touch, and Enya's fire could burn through anything it came in contact with. When they touched, Enya's hand turned a light orange at the edge around the blue and his skin turned a light sky blue with a slight peach tinge of regular skin.

Enya smiled, "I am blue, and I find blue such a _beautiful _color."

Loki's mouth twitched as he looked at her unemotionally. Without a word Loki's skin started to fade back to his pale, normal skin starting with his head. Just as his hands were about to turn, Enya let her fire fall away.

"I think I will retire for the night."

Enya nodded and turned, climbing into bed, turning on her side with her back to Loki. She heard Loki as he undressed and felt him climb into bed, hugging her close.

Enya didn't know what this meant, or what would happen with her and the frost giant prince.

She cared about him, and she accepted him for all that he was, but she knew she did not love him.

Not yet anyway.

* * *

Loki awoke after Enya, which was unusual. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting in his chair by his desk, balancing a dagger on her finger by the point.

"You awoke before me? How queer." Loki sat up and rubbed his jaw.

"I am going to go see Thor off, Odin has approved him to visit his human companion this morning, I thought maybe you'd want to accompany me. He leaves in a few minutes."

Loki stared at her for a moment, before nodding slightly. "I would love to."

Loki dressed, leaving to see Thor off. He knew what time Odin had approved for when Thor could leave, he just hadn't planned on going to see Thor off. The last time he had been to Earth, it was too dangerous for Thor to visit his human love, because of himself.

Enya ported them halfway through the bridge, and they started to walk the rest of the way. Loki walked out to the newly redone bifrost site to see Thor standing next to Heimdall. Immediately Loki felt his body tense and face turn sour.

It was no secret how much Heimdall hated him, Loki had froze the mighty warrior in ice, and although he's made a full recovery, the god will never forgive Loki.

Heimdall and Thor looked up at the couple as the walked up. When they stopped Enya spoke. "I've come to see you off prince; I would love to see my work hard work pay off."

Thor smiled broadly and clapped her on the shoulder. "I thank you, truly I do."

Enya smiled slightly. "How long will you be gone?"

"I've been granted a three week leave for this occasion."

Loki did not speak, instead he just glared at Heimdall, the other god staring at him unblinking. He only looked away when Thor addressed him, taking him off to the side.

"Brother, how good it is to see you up and well again."

"Great indeed." Loki responded, looking off into space. "I wish you a good trip Thor."

"It shall be great to see her again." Thor stated, laughing loud. Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes but smiled despite himself at Thor's child behavior. "I look forward to my return, maybe by then we can finally have a good sparing match for old time's sake." Thor said, punching Loki's arm. Loki scowled and moved away from his brother.

"I doubt it."

Thor, undeterred by Loki's discomfort, smiled and put his arm around Loki's shoulders. "We will see!" He laughed and Loki actually did roll his eyes this time.

* * *

Enya watched, face blank, as Thor walked off to the side with his brother. She looked away at Heimdall, face not changing.

"Nice to see you again."

"You as well my lady."

Enya had requested no one bother her when she had worked on the bifrost, but occasionally Heimdall would come by and just stand there, watching. Enya had never mentioned anything of it or that she minded.

"You finally have your position back, congratulations."

"It is good to have a purpose again."

For a moment there was silence. There was something about the two getting together that was unnerving for the both of them. Heimdall might not be as old as she was, but he was older then Odin she knew, and he was wise.

"I do not like this; there is something wrong with Earth."

Enya stared at him hard before answering. "I do not understand."

"There is a fog, I can not see past it, but I sense something is happening on Earth; it's not good."

Enya's eyebrows shot up in question. "You can't see it? That's a rare thing."

"It's only happened once before, when Prince Loki had hidden from me." The hint in his voice was something one could not help but notice. Enya's lips pursed slightly.

"I doubt he has anything to do with anything happening on Earth god."

"I'll be keeping my eyes on the both of you." He paused. "You are an interesting one."

Enya frowned and went to the edge of the bridge, looking over Thor and Loki had started to walk to the inside of the bifrost. "I suppose you of all people know the most about me, would I be correct?"

"You would." He said, standing next to her. "I might not be as old as you, but I am old my lady, and I have seen your latest death." Enya looked at his face and him at hers. "You remember nothing before?"

"I do; everything in fact. That was eons ago, it's what caused me to hibernate this last time." She paused. "I have died a total of six times; It gets harder to remember after every time, but I can still recall it through a haze."

"I would tread carefully; maybe the next time you won't be so lucky to recover your self again."

"Is that a threat?" Enya asked harshly, her hair floating above her.

Heimdall smiled lightly. "It is a warning."

Thor called the two away from they're heated conversation, and Enya looked up to see Loki looking at her with a worried expression and willed her self to heat down, her hair falling. One more look at Heimdall, who was staring intensely at her.

"Be assured, Prince Loki is no harm to neither me, nor Asgard."

Turning, Enya went to Loki, standing next to him as they watched Thor leave.

* * *

**Next chapter we will get more into Enya's past and what happens when she dies. :D **

**And whatever is happening on Earth. Mauahahha**


	12. You make me Hot

**Well 'ello dur. **

**So I was at work the other day and was arranging the movies, and saw a cover of the movie "Watchman". I saw that blue floating guy (obviously I'm not into them) and I thought about Enya. In my mind, she would look very similar to him, except that guy had a weird thing on his forehead, and ENya would be you know... on fire. :D**

* * *

Nothing really changed for the next eight days; Enya would council Loki on his delusions, helping him reset his mind. She had moved to more extreme measures, like attacking him. She would attack him, Loki unable to see her form, unless he concentrated hard enough to see past her illusion.

One thing did change dramatically. Loki and Enya spent all day together not that Enya had nothing to do. They walked the gardens dozens of times, explored the castle, or simply sit in his room . She'd watch him write, practice his magic, read; anything and everything.

On the ninth day after Thor left, Enya sat on Loki's bed, watching him lean on the back two legs of his chair, feet propped on the desk. In his hand he held a crystal ball of ice. She watched as he concentrated on making it smaller and bigger repeatedly while twirling a knife between the fingers of his other hand. .

She watched his face, the light of the candle making his pale skin glow, his a few loose strands of his black hair fell in his face. Loki had his brow relaxed, the task he was doing not hard at all.

Enya smiled and stoop up slowly, walking up to his side. Loki acted as if he didn't notice her standing there. Enya kicked the chair and Loki faltered a bit, dropping his knife and almost falling backwards. There was a loud clang as his chair slammed down on all fours again.

"What was that for?"

Enya said nothing and took his crystal ice ball from his hand, which he still managed to hold on to, and melted it to the point it evaporated instantly. Enya sat on his lap, one leg on either side of him, toes touching the floor to keep her steady.

"Because I want to sleep, and you are keeping me up."

Loki shook his head once. "You could have just said so, besides, you were just sitting there staring at me, now get off of me."

Enya didn't move. In fact she tightened her thighs on his hips. Loki raised an eyebrow at her smile, and in one swift move stood. As a reflex Enya wrapped her legs around his waist, laughing as she did so.

Loki walked to his bed and let go of her. Enya fell to the bed with a chuckle before crawling to the other side. Loki just snorted and started to undress.

"What ever you find amusing, I assure you it isn't as funny as you are making it."

"Life."

"Excuse me?" Loki said, throwing his coat and belts over a stack of books.

"Life is amusing." Enya said, looking at him as she sat in bed, pulling the covers to cover her knees.

"How people are so wrong when they think you wise." Loki said with a smile, climbing into bed. Enya snorted and lay down the same time she pursed her lips, blowing out the candle from across the room.

Loki lay on his back and Enya half on his chest, their legs entwining. Enya stared at the wall absentmindedly and she traced the define lines of Loki's chest.

She didn't notice as Loki's grip on her slowly got tighter and tighter until he was almost crushing her against his frame.

Enya frowned and stopped, looking up at him. Loki had his eyes closed, mouth slightly open and brow furrowed as if he was trying very hard at something.

"What's the matter with you? Enya asked, slightly annoyed. Loki opened his eyes slowly and glanced down at her, eyes blank, although his brow was still drawn together.

"Still your hand."

"Pardon?"

"Stop doing that to my torso." Loki said, shifting under her. Enya sighed and leaned her head down kissing his chest. Enya and Loki rarely every kissed, the last time being three days ago. Loki and herself had been walking In the garden when Loki looked down to see her staring up at him, face blank. Without saying a word Enya had kissed him, wrapping her arms around him.

After, she began walking, starting their conversation. Apparently not feeling the same desire Loki was at the time. Loki knew she was just ignorant about the ways of personal affection, and although he himself had only experienced making love once in his life about eighty years ago, _drunk_, he knew his body's reactions to her. (He'd always cursed Thor for getting him drunk that night, teasing him with his friends about how he was never seen with any maidens. Asguardian alcohol can even make _Loki_ an idiot.)

Enya stopped her hands and lay down again, closing her eyes. Whatever Loki's problem was, she wasn't going to aggravate him.

Eventually they fell asleep, although Loki's tense body didn't relax for quite a while. Enya thought about whatever she had done to cause him to be unconformable; she'd have to ask him later.

* * *

Enya didn't know what time it was when she awoke, but one thing she knew is why she had woken up.

Enya opened her eyes, instantly alert. She looked up at Loki, and slowly untangled her self from his arm. He grunted in his sleep.

She sat at, pulling the cover to her chest as she did so. For a moment all she did was stare at the far end of the room.

"If you don't want to find out what it feels to be burned alive, I suggest you come out." She said, voice a little above a whisper, voice void of any emotion.

A plain guard stepped out of the shadows from behind one of Loki's abnormally tall book piles.

Enya said nothing for a moment and jerked her head towards the door, slipping out of bed, dress materializing as she did so.

The guard followed her out the door and she shut it silently. "What are you doing in that room?"

There was a moments hesitation in which the intimidated guard felt the air heat up noticeably.

"I'm under orders to watch Prince Loki." He said, voice stiff.

"From who, and why?"

"King... King Odin himself. I know not why my lady."

Enya stared at him for a long moment, her face completely indifferent. She raised her hand and waved him off. "Be gone, if I catch you in that room again tonight, I will burn your soul. Tell Odin when you report in that I wish a word with him immediately."

Not bothering with the door just an arms reach away, Enya disappeared in a flurry of blue fire and reappeared in next to the bed inside. She stood at the edge, gazing down at Loki's sleeping form.

Why was someone assigned at keep tabs on Loki? Why had she not been informed? What was Loki doing that caused suspicion to his father? Enya remembered the words of Heimdall from the other day; How a haze had clouded his vision whenever he had tried to look down upon Earth. How he warned her while also accusing Loki of mischief.

Surely, him being so loyal to King Odin, Heimdall would have told him of this. For a moment Enya felt the fire burn deep in her belly, before she was cooled down by a sudden wave of doubt.

Was Loki planning something? The answers would be simple to find, for her. She could easily go inside his head searching for the answers, although that is much, _much_ harder to do then simply projecting images in there.

She could waste some energy and tap into his memories, or look down at Earth herself. Surely with her unlimited power she could see what Heimdall could not.

With a brief shake of her head, Enya crawled back in bed.

* * *

Loki awoke slowly, not wanting to become conscious just yet. He only realized Enya wasn't in bed till a few moments after. Then a few more moment to realize he was wrong, and she _was _in bed, but she was curled up on the complete other side, not even touching him.

Loki groaned and turned to his side, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He gave one pull and curled her up to his chest, burying his face in her hair.

Enya grumbled a complaint but didn't move.

"What was that?"

"Nothing; you make me cold. Go back to bed."

Loki smiled half heartedly and held her tighter, whispering in her ear. "And you make me _hot_." He chuckled in dark amusment, liking when he made her uncomfortable. Enya just lightly elbowed him and shuffled away, or as much as she could with his arms around her waist.

Loki frowned, resting his chin on the back of her shoulder. "What's the matter with you?"

Enya said nothing for almost two minutes before abruptly turning in his arms, sitting up. Loki was about to accept that fact she wasn't going to confess what was wrong before she blurted out the most confusing thing ever.

"Loki, do you know what happens when I die?"

He stared at her, blinked twice and sat up slowly. "What does that matter? I simply asked-"

"I won't remember any of this. I'll be reborn, like usual, and I won't remember you, or my life, or any of my previous lives."

Loki said nothing, he just stared. He opened his mouth to speak before she started instead. Enya narrowed her eyes slightly as she spoke. "Do you wish to cause me or this realm harm?"

Loki felt his lip pull back in a snarl. "What are you asking of me? Are you thinking I have a sinister motive for some plot? Please do explain that plot to me by the way, because I have no idea what you're talking about." The room lapsed in silence. "Why would I ever want you to forget?"

"My point is, I would. I would not remember you at _all_." Enya stared at him for a long moment longer before sighing, and spilling the beans. "I found a spy in your room some time last night. You're being under surveillance. Apparently someone is very suspicious of you right now."

Loki felt the shock on his face. "What is this you speak of?"

Enya sighed once more and fell down in bed, lying down. "Heimdall told me last week he believes you mean me harm, and might be involved in something happening on Earth."

Loki said nothing, what would he say? He had no idea of Enya was feeling about of this. She just said everything very unemotional like always, like she was relaying the weather or some other boring and unimportant manner.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, once again he was interrupted by a knock on the door. A male voice asked for entrance, to which he gave consent.

"King Odin requests the presence of Lady Tesseract." A messenger said out to them.

"Good. Tell the King me and his son will be there shortly." Enya responded, not getting up, and including Loki even though he wasn't summoned.

When the messenger had left, Enya lifted her arm and rest it on Loki's arm. Loki looked at her silently as she stroked his skin with eyes closed, slowly heating the skin.

Without stopping to think about his actions, Loki bent down and kissed Enya on the lips. She responded to the kiss, her hands going to his chest.

When they parted for air, Enya lay beneath him panting slightly with eyes closed. Loki rest his forehead on hers as he was now over her, arms keeping him from crushing her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Enya slowly opened her eyes.

"Should I?"

"Don't answer a question with a question my dear." Loki said, giving her lips another quick peck of a kiss.

Enya sighed, melting under him. "I suppose I do."

Loki gave a startled chuckle and smiled against her neck, which he was now exploring with his mouth. Enya pressed her torso up to him, arching her back. Loki gave a startled groan against her neck.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

"I'm starting to get the picture I think." Enya said, voice unemotional and killing Loki's mood. He wished she would get like he did, show she wanted him. He wanted her.

He would make it his goal in life to hear her call out his name in passion. Loki abruptly laughed against her neck at the crude thought, feeling his face get hot at his own embarrassment at himself.

Not sensing anything amiss, Enya pushed slightly with her hands on Loki's chest.

"I think we should not keep you father waiting."

Loki frowned, leaning back slightly to look at her. "He's not my father."

Enya pushed him off her and slid to the side of the bed. "Yeah, and I'm not your father either, doesn't mean we don't care."

With that Enya stood and walked to Loki's wash room, closing the door behind her.

Loki stared at the door for a moment, before chuckling once and rubbing his jaw. She was a strange one, and that's just how he liked it.

* * *

**Sorry if there was a lot of grammar mistakes. D: I'm trying. **

**Anyways, it's gettin' hot in hurrr! **


	13. Spies, love, and a Tesseract warrior

Enya didn't have the time for a shower, but she splashed water on her face and cleaned her teeth. Upon walking out she glanced around the room, silently noting Loki as he pulled a shirt on, green silk that slid over his body. Enya admired the way he moved, the soft black leather of his pants as he pulled them on. Loki obviously decided to skip the formal outfits for today, no doubt it was hard to get all that crap on anyway.

Enya shook her head slowly. How the people of this realm wore so many clothes, belts and coats was beyond her.

Loki smoothed back his hair and looked over his shoulder at her. "How long have you been there?" He asked, leaning back.

"A while. Watching you dress."

Loki snorted again, looking away from her. "Now why would the almighty One watch pathetic little me dress?"

"I've always hated that name." She said, waving the conversation away with her hand. She turned and walked towards the door, pulling it open. "We should get going."

"I hope you realize I wasn't summoned. To show up anyway would be an insult to my father."

"I summoned you, and if so pleased, which would be a greater insult, I could potentially out rank your father." Enya paused, looking over her shoulder at Loki, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "As the fact is, I won't play that card because I am loyal to King Odin, but he will respect my decision in the fact that I have personally summoned you."

Loki said nothing, walking past her out the door, stopping to give her a kiss. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Rolling her eyes Enya shut the door and followed Loki, eying his back. "Oh, and I suppose the only reason you like me is my power and authority, huh?"

The moment those words came out of her mouth Loki spun around and raised his hands to her shoulders. Enya lost her footing as he pushed her against the wall in less then a second, completely out of no where.

Loki smiled over her, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"You know, I'm getting kind of tired of everyone thinking things like that about me." He whispered. "And it drives me _insane_ when you say things like that." Loki bent down, his lips millimeters above hers; they're breath mixing together.

"You're the one who's using _me_." Enya said with a smile, leaning her body into his and giving a laugh at Loki's discomfort.

Loki growled, his fingers tightening on her shoulders, going down to her forearms. "Don't say that again."  
"That you're using me for some sinister purpose that only you know?"

In an instant Loki had crushed his mouth against hers, pressing himself against her. Enya smiled around his lips and kissed him back, although Loki was too caught up in the moment to care, filled with frustration and passion.

Loki backed away from her way to fast, leaving Enya to be the frustrated one, craning her head forward trying to connect her lips.

"I don't think you realize how much I do care for you, although I don't know why; You're infuriating." In the next moment Loki let Enya go, walking away from Enya, leaving her smirking against the wall. "Hurry up then."

Enya pulled herself off the wall and followed him with a laugh, which just made Loki frown. How he cared for such a confusing, cruel, infuriating pest was beyond him.

"Don't be so down Prince, you know I was just jesting to get to you."

"Well it didn't work."

"I can see that." Enya smiled when Loki looked over his shoulder to glare at her.

When they reached the doors to the royal conference room, Enya laid her hand on Loki's arm. "Let me go in first." She said, and squeezed his arm.

Enya opened the door, and Loki frowned as her posture straightened, her face and eyes went blank. Loki followed her and stood slightly behind her and to the side by the end of the large table. To his annoyance he saw Odin had all of his advisers sitting around the table.

Enya bowed her head slightly, Odin doing the same to him. Loki did not bow, but stood there, staring at the wall just above Odin's head. He had a strange sense of deja vu, and tried not to remember the last time he was in front of these people.

"My king," Enya started before Odin interrupted her, his voice hard.

"Enya, Lady Tesseract, before you begin I'd like to ask why you've summonsed my son to accompany you."

Enya's eyes seemed to glow a brighter blue. "This matter concerns him, in fact it should be him speaking and not me, asking why his own family has betrayed him in this matter."

Loki did not look away from the point in the wall he was staring at and made no move to talk. He just stared, suddenly remembering everything about the last time he was in front of these people. All the training Enya had been helping him with was slowly dissolving.

He didn't realize he'd began to sway back on forth slowly. He didn't noticed that after Enya's statement, every one had turned their attention on him; that they were all staring.

Enya stared at him with cold eyes before looking back at Odin, everyone pretended as if he wasn't there. He didn't notice.

"I'd like to ask why our personal privacy was invaded."

"War criminals don't get personal privacy." A woman had spoken up, Odin's advisory.

"Loki Odinson has paid the price for his crimes." Enya said, not taking her eyes off Odin's face.

"A full thirty seconds." A man spoke up.

"Not to him, look, he can't even think properly because of the damage." Another spoke up.

"It wasn't a punishment fit for his crimes; it was way too lenient."

"He's tricking us, he's just fine."

In a moment all fifteen of the advisers started to bicker. Enya noted that only two had agreed that Loki had paid for his crimes fairly, although she never looked away from Odin's face.

Odin slammed his fist on the table a moment later, making everyone flinch but Enya and Loki, who was too far gone in his thoughts to care much about anything that was happening right now.

"As you can see, not everyone believes my son has made a turn for the better; some might think we were too lenient and he will relapse."

"And to compromise you had me spied on." Loki spoke for the first time, not looking away from the spot on the wall. At least he's stopped swaying.

"Odinson, your son is under my watch, I will take full responsibility for him. You will no longer have guards spying on him, or myself for that matter; I will report to you daily as I have been, is that not enough?"

"How dare you tell our Lord what he shall and shall not do?" The woman adviser spoke up, outraged. Odin said nothing and looked at Enya with a glimmer of respect.

Enya looked at the woman for the first time and everyone saw the woman visibly flinch away. "Of course I meant no disrespect to our King; I'm sure he knows that."

Odin gave her an inclination of his head. "Of course."

The woman at the table was ghost white, Loki almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

Odin stroked his facial hair in a moment of thought. "Lady Tesseract, I do believe Loki has had more then enough of punishment, as we can tell by his mental state now." Odin paused again and everyone glanced at Loki, who's eyes had abruptly turned to look at his father in an unblinking stare. "However, to relieve the minds of some, I will take you request. You are now in charge of his actions, should anything go wrong, everything will be put on your shoulders."

Enya bowed slightly, giving her thanks, and Loki gave a laugh. Everyone in the room looked at him.

"Am I a child now? Must I have people constantly looking after me like some misbehaved animal? Here you all, acting so high and mighty, talking as if I do not stand right before you myself."

"It is just to make sure that during your recovery, you don't-" Loki glared at Enya and her words died on her lips. She spoke again, more softly. "Just go with it."

Some one in the room gave a snort and grumbled. Loki looked at Enya before looking at Odin and glaring. "Fine."

As soon as that word left his lips, Enya spoke. "I thank you for your understanding my King, we are humbly grateful."

Odin waved his hand, signaling they were dismissed. Enya bowed again, Loki did not, turning on his heel and leaving right away.

Enya followed him out to the hall and to his room, Loki not looking at her once. His shoulders were stiff and his fists clenched by his side.

When they reached his door, he pushed it open so hard it whipped back and hit the wall. Enya stared after his form, sad and entered the room, silently shutting the door, her back to Loki.

"How dare them, how dare _him_!" Loki yelled. Enya turned to see him fuming in the center of the room.

"Loki," Enya started walking towards him. "It's okay now."

"It is _not_ okay." He said, turning to her. "It is not, everyone, you all think so_ low_ of me. Is there no way to gain respect, to atone for my sins? _A hundred years_ is not enough for you?"

Enya walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Loki went stiff and put his hands on her shoulders, intent to push her away.

"Not a day goes by that I don't feel horrible for what I did to you; what is still happening to you." She whispered, looking up him. Loki was taken aback by the fierce anger in her face. "Don't you dare socialize me with their way of thinking."

Loki said nothing, and let his arms fall from her shoulder. Enya leaned in and pressed her lips against his, softly and barely there. She leaned back and looked at him in the eyes. "Everything is okay now." She whispered against his lips. She felt Loki relax under her as she heated up every so slightly, uncoiling his tight, cold muscles of his back as her hands slowly went in circles.

Loki was like putty in her hands, and he knew it. He sighed and rest his forehead on hers.

They stood like that for a long time, neither one of them making a move to step away.

"I think I might be realizing something." Enya said as she stepped away a tiny bit.

Loki looked down at her in question. "And what, my dear, would that be?"

"How much physical touch can effect a situation; look how it calmed you." Enya smiled like a child who had discovered something new and exciting. Loki was glad her formal facade reserved when people were around dissolved around him.

Loki gave a startled chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "How young you are for you years." He laughed again. Enya snorted.

Stepping away from each other, Enya went and sat on Loki's desk, him in the chair. She crossed her legs and balanced her toes on his knee. "I don't feel like going out today."

"Finally we agree on something." Loki said with a roll of his eyes.

For the rest of the morning Loki and Enya sat at Loki's desk (or well Enya sat _on_ his desk) and discussed magic. Loki was amazed to actually find a being more advanced in the subject of magic on him, and challenged Enya to do some spells. Eventually they had moved to the floor, Enya laying on her back, as a little farther away Loki sat criss-crossed, a book in his lap and flipping threw the pages.

"Try this one." He said, reciting a spell and the effect it should have. Enya laughed raising her hand in the air and twisting her wrist in a twitchy movement.

The spear mounted on Loki's wall on the far side of the room turned into a big python. Loki gave a startled laugh and moved away frantic from the thing. "That was my favorite weapon!" He cried, still laughing. Enya smiled and changed it back, making it go back to it's spot on the wall.

"Next time make it harder."

"It took me nearly twenty years to perfect the changing of matter spell." Loki said, lightly throwing his book in her direction. It fell short a few feet away. "That's one of the hardest spells I have."

Enya leaned up on her elbows and blew him a kiss. "I guess I'm just a natural."

In the following hours of the evening, when the sun was once again low in the sky, Loki and Enya had migrated to his bed, and Enya was showing him her spear. Loki had not seen the thing since Black Widow had shut the portal on Earth. Enya always carried it with her, although, like the casket Loki still carried, she could summon it and make it disappear at will. They sat with legs crossed as her spear levitated in between them.

"Don't touch it; it'll burn you. I made some modifications; anyone but me touches Saritha and they get burned."

"I didn't know it had a name."

"Well they never told you when they gave it to you, did they?" By them he knew she meant the Chitauri. She tole him of how she had lost her spear many years ago after her last death, and went into hibernation mode. She explained how the spear was a part of her, a weapon made of her energy, pure and powerful.

"You see how the cosmic spear has ancient writing on the blade? Here?" She pointed and Loki leaned forward.

"I've never noticed before."

"Of course you haven't, no one ever does." She rolled her eyes. "It reads, "Behold the Cosmic spear Saritha."

"Reminds me of Thor's weapon." Loki said absentmindedly.

Enya glared. "This is ten times more pure and powerful then his little hammer." Loki laughed, she actually seemed offended. "Although only I would know, since I'm the only one in this universe who seems to actually know how to wield her properly."

"I only meant, on how you're the only one who can touch it."

"That's a recent modification." She said, still bitter. Loki raised his hands in defeat.

"I apologize."

Enya took her spear back and made it disappear. Loki snorted and she looked at him in question.

"Just so you know, I happen to be a master in the art of staffs of all kind."

Enya rolled her eyes with a laugh, "That's not what I meant." She arched her back, which ached from sitting so long and laid down. "When I wield her, my energy flows with hers; it makes for an unstoppable force; her power grows ten fold."

"That's interesting." Loki commented, lying down next to her, propping his head up on his elbow.

"Is it?"

"Oh you _bet_." Loki said with a grin, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Enya leaned her body up to his and Loki slowly climbed over her, being sure not to put his full weight on her. Her hands went to tangle in his hair and pull him even closer. This was by far the longest they had kissed before, and Enya was confused but exhilarated by the fire pooling in her stomach. Enya gasped and turned her head when he pressed his himself against her; the feeling so different then anything she'd ever had before. Loki began to slowly kiss his way up and down her neck, bodies rocking against each other. Loki had moved her dress up slightly, reviling in the feel of her smooth skin of her thigh.

All too soon Loki groaned and moved away from her slightly, no longer touching but he leaned over her. Enya lay below him, confused about her bodies reactions but more confused as to why he stopped.

Loki rest his forehead over hers and smiled. "You sure do know how to light my fire." He said. Enya gave a startled chuckled at his corny joke.

She leaned up and kissed him again, slow and sensual. This was all new to her, but she wasn't she she wanted Loki to stop just yet. Just as his hands when to her waist there was a hurried knock on the door.

Loki groaned and rolled off Enya, sliding of the bed. Enya sat up and smoothed her dress as another frantic knock came at the door.

Loki yelled whoever it was could enter and Sif stumbled in. "Thor is back." She said, not looking at Enya at all.

Loki rolled his eyes, annoyed. "He came back early? For what? And why is this so important to interrupt me?"

"There's been a problem." Sif said. "You are summoned to the infirmary to see him. Odin needs you."

Enya stood from the bed and for the first time Sif looked at her, eyes wide, as she noticed her for the first time, too caught up before in whatever matter she was so worried about.

"My lady, your presence is also requested; we think you might e in danger, you must come with us right away."

"Us?" Loki asked.

Looking out the door they noticed for the first time that nearly a dozen guards were outside.

Loki and Enya shared a look, completely forgetting their endeavors beforehand. For the first time in a long while, Loki felt fear nestle in the pit of his stomach for his brother's safety.

"The infirmary? Why there? Where is Thor?" Loki said, rushing out the door, Enya at his heels. Sif followed, nearly slamming Loki's door behind her.

"Thor? Well Thor is fine, just a few scrapes and bruises."

Loki stopped walking in his tracks and glared at her. "They why are we going to the-"

"There was no time; no human medicine could help him; Thor took him here."

Enya frowned at her words. A human was hurt? And was here? "I'll meet you there." She said. In the next moment Enya grabbed Loki's arm and they disappeared in a wisp of blue fire.

Reappearing next to Odin, who didn't seem nearly as surprised as Thor when they appeared out of no where.

"What is the problem?" Enya said, voice hard. Loki didn't fully understand why she was so angry.

"Lady Tesseract!" Thor said, reaching forward and grabbing her. Enya jerked her arm away just as Loki swept her behind him with his arm.

"She's not safe here Loki." Odin spoke. "She's not safe with you."

"What are you talking about?" Loki spat, glaring at both Thor and Odin. "I mean her no harm."

Thor stepped forward and put his hands on Loki's shoulders, despite the snarl that came from Enya when he did so. "Brother," He started, looking him in the eyes, "The Chitauri are back on Earth." Loki opened his mouth to speak but Thor stopped him. "They attacked Shield; more powerful then before they demand the Tesseract, and they demand you."

"Me? What would they want me for?" Loki asked, but then it all became clear.

"You failed to deliver." Thor said, voice low. Odin said nothing.

Loki remembered now, the threat on his life if he didn't deliver the Tesseract.

"There's no place I can hide." Loki said, voice a whisper. He looked at Enya, whose face was hard and eyes cold. Enya shook her head slowly.

"You are not leaving me." She said slowly. Enya turned from the him and regarded Thor for a brief second. "Take me to him."

"To who?" He asked.

"Your wounded." She said, as if it was obvious.

With a last glance at Loki, Thor motioned to the room to the left of he group. For the first time Enya actually looked around and noticed they were in a hall way, presumably the infirmary.

Enya walked in and her eyes went to the form lying on the bed, healers scurrying around him. She'd only seen him twice; once when she just awakened, and again when she had went to take Loki and Thor back to Asgard.

"What happened?" She asked to no one in particular.

"They attacked out of no where; he was standing right by the explosion when it happened. He didn't even have his arrows with him." Thor said.

Enya walked forward, waving the healers away. When they didn't she glared. The confused healers backed away. Enya laid her hands on the mans bloody face; he looked horrible. She doubted the healers could have done much before he died any way.

His heart beat was still there for the time being though, small and tiny; fighting. Enya smiled slightly, he was a fighter.

She took a deep breath and when she let it out, blue fire slowly slid out of her hands. Some one gasped, she thought Thor, but when the man below her was not getting burned, no one made a move to stop her.

The fire chased into his skin, into his body and surrounded them in a dull blue glow. The room was deathly silent, even Odin was surprised. The man's wounds healed, blood stopping. In a moment the fire ghosted over his skin, still not burning him, and it healed up, leaving nothing but scars in it's wake.

When Enya was one, the fire seeped back into her finger tips and she backed away, stumbling slightly and catching herself on the wall. Now that the mans wounds were gone, the blood and dirt he was covered in didn't match.

"He'll wake up after he gets some rest; his body is very tired." Enya glared up at Odin, Thor and even Loki. "I will leave as soon as he wakes; they do not realize the wrath they have awakened." She said, her hair floating around her head, Saritha forming in her hand. Her dress melted into something he's never seen her wear; ever, except once. He'd looked up her in a book a month ago, and found an illustrated drawing of her from a story book in her armor she only wore during times of war.

Bright blue, black, and silver battle armor, carved with ancient writing and spells all over it, just like the carvings in her spear.

Loki's mouth twitched up in the corners.

The One, mighty Tesseract warrior was back.

* * *

**I didn't have time to review or proof read this chapter. D:**

**I wanted to put it up asap for ya'll. Longest chapter so far! woot! I'll just go by and updated it as I go finding mistakes. :3**


	14. The Loving and The Loved

**Again, I did not bother with editing this; I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. **

**Also, not to spoil anything, but oh yeah, it_ finally_, got hot up in here. ;3**

* * *

"This will not be tolerated!" Enya said, the air around her crackling. Loki stared at her for a moment before raising a brow, smile still on his face.

"I didn't know you would be so apt to jump to the humans aid." He said, tilting his head to one side. Enya cast her gaze on him.

"My children will not go unprotected."

"Children?" The beings in the room looked at the man who had entered, Enya recalling his face from her memory, although she knew not his name; his real name anyways. He was Captain America.

"The first time I died was a sacrifice; I created the first characteristics of life in the universe." She said, the tone of her voice adding a silent "duh" in there.

The blonde captain raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying you are god?" He said, nearly sneering.

"I have no memory of what came before my being; planets, stars, the elements of the universe were already in place when I awoke for the first time ever." She paused, cocking her head to the side. "I remember distinctly the pain of my first sacrifice; I am saying I created the first seeds of life, evolution taking care of the rest, but I am not saying there is not your_ God _out there."

Rodgers stared at the woman with a frown, not liking her one bit. Enya turned from him with a cold glace and faced Odin.

"As soon as he is healed I will go to Earth myself."

"Shouldn't the Chitauri also be your children though?" Loki asked, almost enjoying her stiff shoulders.

"Humans are so young, so very young. They _need _us."

"Sounds like a double standard, so some of us are more important then others?" Loki said with a coy smile.

"Enough Loki!" Thor grumbled. Loki rolled his eyes.

"What's with you people and your love for that worthless race?"

"Loki, don't forget, they want you as well." Enya spoke, "You're the only one here who has insight on their race; you were taught by them."

"And you made them, what do you need me for? Besides, I am not even allowed to go back down to Midgard, and I wouldn't want to help any of _them._"

"I"m standing right here." Captain said, standing tall. "And if you we call,_ we_ beat you."

"I helped." Thor said with a grin.

"Enough of this! This is not the time, nor place to speak of such politic matters!" Odin said, finally loosing his patience with the four people. "We should call the council and-"

"Father, I don't think that should be done."

"And why not?" Odin spoke to Thor.

"With all due respect, this is not a matter of Asgard court, your highness." Enya said, face glowering. "This matter falls in my hands." Enya turned toward Thor. "Tell me when Agent Barton awakens." She turned toward Loki now. "You will be coming with me; now."

Loki frowned, for the first point in the conversation his face showed a hint of worry. It was gone in an instant, but it didn't go unnoticed by the people in the room.

"I will not go with you." He said. "There is no place I can hide now. They'll come after you for sure; but is there's one thing I learned from my months of being with them, is that I know how strong they will hunt _me_ down. I have failed them; the only rest they'll ever have is seeing me dead and their revenge stated. "

Enya turned toward him, face emotionless. "I thought I already told you you're not leaving me." She said, eyebrow twitching, the only notion of how pissed off she really was.

Loki stared at her with a frown on his face before smiling. "I can take care of myself if that's what you're worried about."

"There's a bigger picture here son." Odin said, "You have insight on this new enemy. You _will_ help Midgard."

Loki said nothing, knowing that he was cornered. That was basically a command; it would do him no good to refuse his father's wishes. He knew the outrage the council would have at that; claiming Loki of betrayal of his father. Loki glowered at the thought.

In that moment he hated his father more then ever. He hated Enya more then ever. He hated the silent way Thor and that idiot Captain stood there, looking at him;_ judging_ him.

Enya turned on her heel abruptly, walking from the room, fists still clenched around her staff and still in full body armor. Seems like old stories and children illustrations in books had more truth to them then he'd thought. She was as much a story as he was down on Earth; true but no one knew that.

Until recently that was.

Loki stared after her, face blank. What was he to do? Follow her seemed like a better option then staying in the infirmary with _these_ people.

Loki ran a bit to catch up to her, but Enya was already gone; no where to be seem. Frustrated, at her, at everything, at his life Loki scowled and punched the wall.

He went to his room. He went to garden. How was a person supposed to even find her? She asked to be notified when that little human had woken up; then she disappeared so not even Loki could find her.

Eventually he found her, as he stared over his balcony and saw the two little dots out by the bifrost. She was talking to Heimdall. How queer.

He had just spotted her; eyes squinting and murmuring under his breath a spell to make his eyesight better. As soon as his eyes focused, he saw her look up, meeting his eyes with hers, as if they were standing right next to each other.

Then she was gone in a puff of blue fire.

Loki was ashamed to say he started at the sound of her voice behind him. "There you are, I was just about to go looking for you."

He glanced over his shoulder at her, hand resting on hip, spear in hand and the other reaching up to scratch behind her neck.

"How convenient then, that I've been looking for you for the better part of the last hour." Enya stared at him, face not relaying anything she was thinking. "I see you've calmed down." Loki spoke, fully turning toward her. She still said nothing and stared, just raised an eyebrow. "You know, the whole power trip you had back there? Ring a bell any time soon?"

Enya scowled and twisted her hand, Saritha disappearing. "Loki, you can help them; you can help me." She said, brows drawing together. "I have so many limitations; I can't over work myself too much, and believe me, I would rather save my strength fighting then searching through your mind searching for answers I seek."

"And what do you think I have to give my dear?" Loki said, holding his arms out. "Any one of those _Avengers_ have fought the Chitauri; they aren't that complicated."

"You met him didn't you?" She asked abruptly. "He gave you Saritha. He told you what I really was; the truth in the legends."

Loki frowned, knowing instantly who she was speaking of. "I will not go against them. I'd have a much better chance separating from you and leaving; going far away. You would have a better chance as well, not having me around to get distracted."

"I can take care of myself if that's what you're worried about." She spoke, nearly growling the words as she repeated the same sentence he told her not an hour before.

Her hair started to float, and Loki felt the air get hot and dry. He frowned, sending out some chills of his own to match her temperature.

"Enya, just listen to reason."

"I will not listen to the excuses of a scared boy Loki."

Loki felt his blood run cold and in an instant walked forward and slammed Enya against the wall. She made no move to stop him, sating in his eyes challenging.

"What would you know of fear? What would you know of betrayal and love?" He spat. "You don't even fear death; all you'll do is wake up in another body." Loki was shaking now, his skin growing colder and Enya's got hotter. "You know nothing of what I am feeling right now. I was finally getting better;_ finally!_" He shouted the last word in her face, and still she did not even flinch.

"What are you feeling then? Enlighten me."

His head dipped down and he kissed her, all passion and anger. Enya found herself responding, her own fury bubbling to the surface. Loki growled, grabbing her thighs and jerking her up. Enya wrapped her legs around his hips. Loki cared not about the hard metal of her leg armor digging into his back. He didn't care that they were both angry.

All he knew was that she was right. He was afraid.

For once in his life he had found something he would give everything for; had already nearly given everything to.

And he was afraid he was going to loose her now. Either by his own death, or hers.

Because he knew that if she died, most likely she would forget him.

She would start over; a new life cycle, all the way from the beginning again, all those billions of years ago.

He was afraid, and angry at the fact.

So here he was, letting his anger and fear fuel his frenzied passion.

He kissed her, pushing her farther up the wall. He didn't spare a moment to care at his actions as he began to rip off her armor. He didn't even stop to think of her own feverish hands as they clasped at his shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. Obviously she was, for once, feeling the same thing he was.

He smirked without humor. Of course it would take this kind of circumstance for this to happen.

Supporting her fully, Loki carried her to his bed and off the balcony; her legs still clasped around his hips as he bent down, leaning over her on the bed.

They'd left a trail of her armor behind them, and Loki was surprised for a moment at how easy it was to take it off. The metal itself was something he'd never seen before; light and thin as paper, but didn't even dent slightly as he threw it off her on the floor.

He didn't dwell on the fact of her armor too long in the position he was in now he had farther greater things to focus on.

Now she lay beneath him, panting heavily as he leaned back on his knees to look down at her. She wore nothing but the silk blue under dress of her armor, him wearing nothing but his leather breeches.

"I am scared Enya." Loki spoke, barely above a whisper. Her eyes softened at that one sentence, and her arm reached up to caress his arm.

It seemed she understood. "I am scared too." She whispered. "I've never, not in all my years, been this scared Loki. _That_ scares me even more."

Loki chuckled slightly and bent down, kissing her with renewed passion.

Their movements lost none of their passion, but now that their anger had fallen away, it was filled with something better; something sweeter, that neither of them could name.

Enya clutched Loki closer to her, straining to be against him. She didn't know what she was even doing; she didn't care, but one thing she did know is that it felt so _right_. So _good_.

She pulled on his hair, pulling him to her. She felt her hands move on their own, moving down his chest and to the stings of his pants. In a hurried, clumsy passion Enya untied them. The two of them didn't bother to stop to think about their actions beyond the fact of them _doing_ their actions.

Loki pulled the silk from her skin, reveling in the feel of her bare skin hot against his. Enya moaned, almost startled by the sound of pleasure erupting from her own mouth, as their skin touched.

Steam was slowly drafting up from the two, enclosing in the room and making Loki's hair to stick to the nape of his neck.

It wasn't the first time Loki had seen Enya bare, but never had he thought her more beautiful, hair in a messy halo around her, chest going up and down as she breathed heavily under him. Her eyes were shining an unnatural blue, and Loki loved those the best; the passion and love he found there. She wanted him as much as he wanted her; he was sure of this fact.

Loki hugged her form to him, and Enya wrapped her around his shoulders, shaking against him in anticipation.

When he pressed himself against her Enya tightened her hold a tiny bit, biting down on his shoulder. Loki smiled slightly, kissing the side of her head over her hair and whispered soothing thoughts in her ear as he pressed himself inside her.

Enya had known it would be painful; she wasn't completely ignorant in the terms of love making, even though until she met Loki she'd never even contemplated it happening to her before.

In any case, she knew it would hurt; she didn't didn't expect it to feel so... so _full, _as cliché as that sounded.

Enya tensed around him, her grip tightening slightly even more on Loki's shoulders, nails digging into his flesh.

Loki buried his face in her neck, breathing loudly. Enya was as strong as a woman in bed as she was a warrior on the battle field; she did not cry out, neither did her face contort in pain. The only notion giving her away was the clenched fingers on Loki's biceps and the tensed form of her body.

Loki gently kissed his way up and down her neck slowly, circling his hips in small motions. Soon Enya's death grip on him loosened, and she smiled against his shoulder, kissing the damp skin of Loki's shoulder and caressing her hands up and down hi back.

Loki knew what that meant. In a slow motion he pulled out and didn't wait a moment before going back in. He had meant to start out slow, but at Enya's satisfied mewl and the blissful feel of her, he knew it was a hopeless cause.

Loki groaned and thrust hard, Enya letting out a loud moan in surprise, but not complaining. She'd gotten used to the feeling of him, and was able to ignore the dull ache in her belly, it only adding to the feeling of him as he pulled in and out of her.

This was really happening. She was making love; having _sex, _and by stars she _liked _it.

In that instant things intensified ten fold, Enya gripping Loki as he thrust in her, his hands at her waist. Enya arched herself into him, relishing in the sounds she was making; sounds she didn't even know she could make. She loved more so the soft panting Loki was making, his face twisted with pleasure.

"Kiss me." He commanded and Enya leaned up to do so as he thrust more forcefully into her. He didn't respond back, and Enya didn't mind, but she kissed him anyway, clinging to him with all her might.

Loki smiled against her lips and without withdrawing from her body he leaned back on his knees, pulling her hips off the bed and pulling her up against his chest.

Enya could do nothing but claw at his body and mewl as he thrust up inside of her.

She felt the defined muscles of his back and relished in the ecstasy of him inside her.

"Loki." She breathed in his ear, smiling a wicked grin at the way he groaned when she said it. Loki turned his head and kissed her, his pace going wild.

"I love you." He whispered in her mouth. "I love you. I love you." He whispered over again before his hands tightened around her. Enya cried out as she felt like she was about to catch on fire right then and there.

When she came, she cried out a wordless cry, shaking against Loki and clutching to him like her life depended on it. Loki groaned and continued thrusting into her, making her shutter and whimper as he rode out her orgasim. Loki bit into the flesh of her shoulder, making her cry out again as he shuttered.

Loki pulled out just in time and released himself, both of them gasping and shaking.

They stayed like that for a moment, Loki absentmindedly cleaning up his mess with a twist of his wrist and some magic.

Loki moved, laying Enya down next to him on the bed, holding her close as they were both still recovering.

Many long moments after, curled up in their sheets, Enya resting on Loki's chest while he twirled some of her hair around his fingers, Enya glanced up at Loki.

"Will you say it again?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Loki glanced down at her and smiled. "Say what?"

"Tell me that you love me."

Enya felt Loki's body tense under her and controlled her face from frowning. She felt like and idiot in that moment; of course she should have guessed he was just saying that in the moment of things. Why would she ruin this perfect moment in asking to hear it again?

Loki relaxed ever so slightly though, and Enya felt her mouth twitch. "Did you mean it?" She asked.

Loki met her eyes, and smiled slightly.

"I... I think so. Yes. Yes I did. I love you." He said, out loud. Loki smiled to himself and leaned his head back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. He gave an abrupt laugh. "I _love_ you." He gave another startled laugh and Enya chuckled under her breath at the sound.

"And I suppose I love you too—somewhat." She jerked away when Loki pinched her side but smiled up at him in any case, kissing his chest.

In this moment he didn't care that soon they would have to leave.

That soon they would have to fight in a war.

That soon they would have to face the dreadful fear nagging at them in the far reaches of their minds; the fear of some how losing the other.

In this moment, all Enya cared about was the feel of Loki against her, and the feel of being loved for the first time since she can remember.

Being loved and loving back in return.

* * *

**I admit I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, only because I tried to make the sex scene as passionate and about love as well asthe actual act of having the sex and the pleasure of it. I'm not too experienced with that kind of stuff. **

**Reviews? :D **


	15. The Great Horrors of Teleportation!

**A little short for such a LONG time, I know, I'm sorry! D:**

**I went through a break up and a lot of real life-totally boring drama and was kind of just blah-dee-blah this month, but alas! I AM BACK, and I will not leave until this story is finished!:D**

* * *

"I don't understand." Loki said, throwing his arms in the air. "What is so important about these mortals to all of you?!" He said, turning to his brother and his lover.

"Humans are such a new and fragile race, it is our duty to help them." Thor said, annoyance thick in his voice. Enya just slowly nodded.

"_Fragile_?" Loki snorted. "They can deal with this by themselves."

"Loki, these are basicly my _children_-"

"Are the Chitarui not?"

"That's different." Enya sighed.

"How so? Because they are bad people? Bad beings? Does that mean you should get into their affairs, whose decision is it to choose who's right or wrong here?"

"It's hers I'd say." Agent Barton spoke up, slowly sitting up in his bed. Enya went straight to hi side, her hands briefly glowing a dull blue as she scanned him.

"It's _Gods._" Captain America muttered, although no one paid him no mind.

"Stop being so stubborn brother!" Thor bellowed, a scowl on his face.

"For Odin's sake! I don't want anything to do with this."

"They call for your blood just as well as they call for my power; whether you like it or not you're stuck in this just like the rest of us." Enya said, glaring over at Loki. Said man rolled his eyes.

"We should leave right away, now that Clint is up." Enya said.

"You know me woman?" Clint asked, sitting up.

"We've had some contact before, curtsey of our lovely Loki over there." She said, a bitter smile on her face. Loki just sighed, _loudly_.

"I still think it's best I not be around you."

"And I say shut up." Enya said, not looking up. Loki gave a surprised cough at her words and covered his mouth from a grin when Enya glared at him.

"Then it's settled. We will head out for Misgard." Thor started, "All of us."

Captain America snorted, and Loki looked between Thor and Enya, before throwing his hands in the air and muttering some curse.

"Let us get going then." He grumbled, turning on his heel and nearly stomping out the room. Enya smiled to herself and went after him, glowing a bit at her victory.

* * *

The group decided to skip using the Bifrost, opting to instead just take the direct route through Enya.

After they'd supplied up on the little things they needed, Thor his hammer, Loki a long spear and some kind of casket that he could make appear at will. Standing in a loose circle, Enya held out her arm. Thor's strong hand grabbed her forearm, Clint grabbed just below her elbow, and Steve placed two fingers against her elbow, seeming to be the one who least wanted to touch her.

Loki took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. She smiled at him, ignoring the confused gazes of Clint and Steve, as well as the stupid grin on Thor's face.

"Alright men, let's proceed."

It lasted only a second; a brief moment in time.

Thor and Loki had already traveled by teleportation before, although it didn't get them any more used to it the second time around. It felt like you were being stretched to the point of breaking, and then they just snapped back all at once; so suddenly.

They were here.

Immediately Captain let go of her and turned, stumbling away. Clint wobbled a bit, stepping back a few steps. Thor and Loki stood straight, staring at the two with smiles, although Enya noted the tense way both men held their shoulders. She snorted, ignoring Loki's curious stares.

Teleportation wasn't even that bad; she'd been doing it for billions of years.

"What happened to you guys?"

Enya looked around to see the infamous Tony Stark, a half eaten sandwich hanging from his mouth. They were in his tower, just like Thor had said to go to.

"And I thought your Bifrost was bad." Steve said, standing straight and pushing the hair out of his eyes. He gave a bitter smile to Tony. "How nice to see you again."

"Miss me love?"

Captain just laughed, rounding the counter to get a water. That's when a woman with red hair stormed down the stairs.

"Barton!" She yelled, running to the man who was now leaning against the couch. Barton just grunted, smiling as he did so.

"Do I know you?"

Natasha frowned and hit his arm laughing, although it didn't reach her eyes. Enya took this moment to interrupt.

"He still needs rest by the way." She piped in. "I might have healed him but it wore out his body, took all his strength."

Barton shook his head but Natasha hit his arm once again, a little harder then before. "Get up." Without another word the two silently walked up the stairs, Natasha helping Clint along.

"Well, you all look like you should rest, go find an empty room somewhere." Tony said around a bite of his food.

"But, the invasion!" Enya said, taking a step forward, her staff appearing. "What about-"

"We have time for that- our enemy has given us exactly three days to either turn you and wonder boy over there over, or we all die." Tony snorted, walking past her. "Like that'll happen; either way, we have at least two and a half days, go rest up."

Tony walked past them, going to what Enya presumed was the basement. Captain followed the stairs up to where Natasha and Clint went.

Thor grumbled, sitting down on the couch with a thud. He muttered about how midgardians were tiny and weakened easily;needed too much rest.

Enya ignored him with a amused smirk and led Loki to the stairs opposite of the other one.

"Where do you think you're going?" Loki asked, tense for some reason. Enya barely looked over her shoulder at him.

"Going to the balcony."

"Why?" Loki said, surprising himself at the whining tone he used. Last time he was there was not a fun moment in his life.

Enya smirked and took his hand in hers. Loki frowned, but let her guide him. How she knew where she was going was a mystery to him.

Eventually, and after a lot of stairs since Enya didn't think of the elevator, they had reached the balcony.

"Ah, that fresh air is good." Enya said, taking a long, deep breath. Loki noted the pale complexion of her skin and the tired bags under her eyes.

"You are weak from healing Agent Barton."

"Weak?" Enya turned around, eyes smoldering for a second before she smiled. "I am not _weak_."

Loki raised his arms and chuckled. "Okay, okay, you're _tired._"

"Acceptable." She stated, before smiling and turning towards him, walking towards the couch. Loki followed, sitting down before she, stretching one long leg on the couch, the other on the floor. Enya sat down with her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She folded her legs in front of her, leaning against him.

"I'll eat some plants or kill something later." She mumbled, closing her eyes. "Maybe some kind of animal."

"How cruel of you." Loki said, twirling a lock of her hair around his fingers.

Enya chuckled against him.

They knew not how long they sat like that before Enya dozed off, leaning against Loki with her legs now tucked under her. Loki casually reached over and took off her breast plate to keep the metal from digging into his side.

Enya didn't stir.

Loki sighed as he set the strange metal down, letting Enya snuggle closer to him.

"Well ain't that a sight to see."

Loki didn't glance up at the voice from across the room.

"Seems little Tesseract is quite fond of you there." Tony smirked, walking across the room to the bar. Loki noted the dark bags under his eyes. Seems he'd been stressing lately. He smirked at the thought.

"That is irrelevant." Loki tightened his grip on her shoulders, as Tony noted.

"Interesting. Defensive of her too."

"Silence your talking metal man." Enya grumbled, opening one eye. "Unless you are ready to talk war."

"In all due time my lady," Tony bowed, mocking her. Enya opened her other eye and stared. "When that old director calls on us, we will talk war all you want."

"And these are the people you fight for." Loki snorted, "Good luck with _that_."

"If I remember correctly, we actually beat you, wonder boy."

Just when he was about to open his mouth Enya sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"I'm going out to find something to eat." She said, standing and casually walking to the balcony. "You two play nice."

She didn't bother opening the glass door, just phasing through it and jumping off the side of the building. Loki frowned but decided not to think about Enya falling to her death.

Tony whistled between his teeth and walked towards the door, glass of alcohol in hand. "She's a strange one; I don't care what Steve says, I still like her."

Loki glared after the man, resisting the urge to turn his drink into a snake, before throwing himself against the couch again.

What a productive trip this was turning out to be.

* * *

Loki took his time walking around, keeping to the shadows. Where was he? He didn't even know.

Everything was a strange shade of Grey-blue, and it smelled of rotting flesh.

"No place..." A ghostly whisper rang out through the hall way. Loki stopped and listened. "No place... to hide..." The voice gave a garbled laugh and then there was a wordless scream.

Loki began to run, running through this hallway that suddenly stretched on forever.

When he rounded a corner, he slid to a stop for a brief moment; just a second. Enya was speared to the wall with Saritha through her belly, eyes glazed over and vacant. At her feet lay a mangled Thor, covered in his own blood.

He began running again; to her, to him.

"NO WHERE TO RUN!" The voice shrieked out, and then the floor fell away from him and Loki was falling.

* * *

Loki sat straight up, panting as he did so; hair stuck to his damp forehead. The first thing he noted was that it was still light out. The second thing was that he was not alone.

"Sleeping beauty seems to have had a start." Loki glanced over the top of the couch at Tony, standing with Enya, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Captain. Loki didn't even glare, eyes finding Enya. She gave hm a hard, confused stare before beckoning him over.

"We've been summoned." Thor stated.

Loki stood, eyes looking at the group. Barton was frowning, looking at him with distaste. Bruce didn't look at him but instead decided the wall was better to stare at.

"Why am I here again?" He said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh just get over here." Enya said, a smile in her voice. She held her arm out to him and Loki walked over, taking his hand in hers. He felt everyone's, but Thor's, gaping stares but chose to ignore them.

"We should get going." Enya said, looking around the group as if nothing was wrong with them. Loki bit his lip to keep from laughing; how ignorant she could be sometimes, it was endearing.

The first one to speak was Steve.

"Couldn't we just take a chopper?"

"Unnecessary; I could have us there in less then a second." Enya scoffed, holding out the arm Loki was holding on to. With an unhappy frown Captain touched her elbow. Natasha boldly grasped her arm, unafraid and scoffing at Clint as even he was hesitant to grab on.

Bruce daintily touched his fingers to her wrist and Thor once again grabbed her upper arm.

Enya smirked. "Take a deep breath ladies."

And then they were gone- stretching before once again snapping back like a rubber band.

Loki and Thor, although light headed and dizzy, were not that bad.

The two smirked at the human's reactions. Natasha, with all her training kept herself mostly composed, only stumbling backwards and clutching her stomach.

Clint and Captain swayed in place, eyes distant. Tony swayed on his feet, using the wall for support.

"Okay, I am _never_ doing _that_ again." He grumbled.

Banner, on the other hand, seemed altogether fine. Not tense, not even swaying.

"You all made that sound a lot more terrifying then it really was."

"Well I'm sure _you_ would be used to your body being stretched and twisted." Tony said offhandedly, hitting Bruce on the back when he ruffled up a bit.

"If you're all done, I'd like to get my show on the road."

Everyone turned towards Nick Fury as he stood next to them. For the first time, the group realized they had appeared in the central hub of Fury's air ship. Everyone was staring at them.

How had they not noticed? Well, everyone but Enya that is, she noticed everything almost.

Enya smiled broadly, walking over to the man. "Nick! How nice to see you again!" She said, holding her hand out. Fury grasped hers and shook it, a brief smile tainting his features.

Natasha raised her eyebrow at her using his first name and Clint just shrugged.

"I see you've brought unexpected company as well."

"Loki is here to help." Enya said sternly. "He's reformed from his evil ways."

Loki rolled his eyes and snorted as Enya winked at him when no one was looking.

"We shall see, now if you please." Fury held out his arm, beckoning the group to a different room.

The group followed, Enya walking to Loki and ran her hand briefly form his shoulder down his spine. Loki's mouth twitched slightly at the affectionate gesture.

He noticed the frown on Fury face and nearly burst out laughing.

This might be more fun then he originally thought.


	16. The Foreshadowing

**I really want to thank you all for your constant reviews! You have all inspired me to continue writing! :D I thank you so much!**

* * *

They all seated around a table, and it took Enya just one glance to see Loki was nervous. He chose to stand instead of sit like all the others except Enya herself and Natasha. By the sour look on Barton's face, Enya guessed he'd rather be standing then sitting while Loki stood, but a firm hand on his shoulder by Natasha kept the still healing man down.

"I'm going to get straight into this, since I'm sure you've all been briefed."

"Barely."

Fury cast a pointed glare at Loki. "The chitauri leader remains nameless, but from what that messenger said we had three days to either hand over the tesseract and Loki, or perish."

"Messenger?" Enya spoke, drawing attention to herself. "What is this?" She turned to Thor. "You said they attacked."

"Their way of delivering a message _was_ an attack." Natasha said. "They blew a hole outta no where, storming in. The leader of the group relayed a message and then they were gone, just like that. Three dead and seven injured, not to mention the damage to the ship."

Enya curled her lip in the beginning of a sneer before she caught herself and her face went blank once more. "I see."

"Thanos by the way."

Now, instead of focusing on Enya, everyone looked towards Loki, or rather glared, all except Enya and Thor, who were the only ones not hostile to him.

"Excuse me?" Fury said, voice hard. Loki smirked, walking around to the head of the table.

"You're excused." Sitting, Loki propped his feet on the table, crossing them at the ankle. "And their leader's name is Thanos." Enya rolled her eyes, obviously Loki got over being nervous.

"And how _exactly_ do you know that?" Bruce said, voice dripping with curiosity.

"That's why I'm here, am I wrong?"

There was a long awkward silence, where everyone looked at Loki smirking at the head of the table.

"I'll expect you to relay everything you know, and I don't want you to skip any of the details." Fury responded finally.

"I'll think about it."

"Brother." Thor warned, giving Loki a stern look.

Loki raised his hand to his brother. "No no, I want _security_. You bring me here for information and then what? What is to stop you from handing me over-or trying to anyway- after I give you what you so desperately need?"

"Me."

Enya went to stand behind Loki's chair on the left side and Thor did as well, frowning before moving to the right side of Loki. "As well as me." Thor's voice rumbled. Loki smirked locking eyes with Fury, who was staring at Thor and Enya.

"Now that you have your _reassurance_, you should have no reason to withhold information, no?" Captain spoke, glaring at the trio, despite him and Thor being good friends.

"Well of course not, being the giving and generous person I am, leaving my home just to help you're poor race."

Thor gave an abrupt laughed, which got curious stares and Enya just snorted. "Yes, you indeed came out of your own free will brother," Thor spoke. "If I recall I remember you whining about it for the better part of an hour."

Loki gave an annoyed frown and ignored the smug smirk of the people in the room.

"Well then, what shall our plan be then?" The Iron man broke in, clasping his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. "Not that this isn't a fun little banter you all got going on, but I'd rather be sleeping to be honest. Can we get to the point here?" He paused before speaking again. "I don't think the Chit-whatever-they-are know she's woken up." Tony spoke again, inclining his head toward Enya.

"We could use that as an advantage." Barton spoke, looking towards the woman, almost in awe. He's the only one in the room, even more then Loki, who has had the strongest energy connection with her. He of all people knew how powerful she was. "Our secret weapon."

"How can we be sure the chitarui keep their word, and do not attack beforehand?" Enya asked, hands unclasping behind her back. She ignored Barton's comment. "We should all be kept on our toes in case of such an event." Saritha appeared at her side and she clasped the spear, holding it like a staff.

"That has already been taken into account, Lady Tesseract." Fury stated, eying her weapon. "In any case, we have 58 hours left until they attack." He looked around the room, eyes resting on Barton. Enya glanced over at the man as well, noticing the way Fury observed the other man.

"His physically injuries are completely healed, although he's weak fro my spirit passing through his body. Agent Barton should be up and fully functional in less then five hours, should he get enough rest." Enya spoke, face blank as she stared at the wall ahead of her now.

Fury looked at her, meeting her gaze. "Thank you." He said, voice low. "Get some rest people, we have a long day ahead of each other tomorrow." He paused a moment, meeting everyone's faze, Loki for last. "I expect a full report from you tonight."  
Fury turned on his heel and left the room, leaving a very silent room behind him. As soon as the door closed behind Fury the tension in the room was nearly suffocating. There was an awkward moment in which no one moved for a brief moment, before Enya sighed, loudly turning to Thor.

"My prince, I request a moment alone with you."

Thor eyes widened slightly, mouth opening in a smile. "Of course my lady."

Enya inclined her head in a nod, looking down at the sour look on her lovers face. She laid a warm hand on his shoulder. "I'll find you later."

Enya turned and walked with Thor, breaking the tension as the other avengers started to stand.

Loki grabbed her wrist before she could get too far, spinning her around and planting a kiss on her lips; too fast for her to respond but long enough for her impartial mask to crack and a glazed over look to enter her eyes.

Loki leaned back, smirking at her reaction, her innocence, inexperience and very apparent want showing. Just the reaction he wanted. "I'll be looking forward to it." He didn't glance at any one else in the room and left the room with a mischievous look on his face.

Let them think about _that._

* * *

Enya stood there a moment, gazing after Loki as he left the room before she shook her head slightly, pulling at her wrist band a bit and standing straight.

She walked out of the room, Thor at her heels, a huge, dumb smile on his face. She didn't even _want_ to think about what the rest of the avengers were thinking at that moment.

Enya walked with Thor for a brief moment in a comfortable silence before closing her eyes and sighing, mouth twitching in what wanted to be a smile.

"Could you at least try to stop ginning like a mischievous fox?" She spoke. Thor gave a throaty chuckle.

"I apologize, it's just bee too long since I've seen my brother happy." He stopped walking and Enya turned slightly, looking at him. He suddenly frowned, brows going together. "I feared he'd never be happy again you know," He started. "I've never thanked you for everything you've done."

Thor took her hand and laid a kiss over her knuckles, bowing his head slightly.

Enya kept her face blank, letting her hand fall to her side. "You think he's happy?"

Thor looked taken aback by her question. "Well of course, my brother has always been the mischievous type, making small jokes and jests. It's good, if not slightly annoying at times, to see he's getting back to himself; the him he was before this whole mess between me and him started."

Enya nodded slowly, thinking about this, a small smile forming on her lips. Thor smiled with her. "You have my thanks Enya, and I will always remember what you did for me and my family, and how you care so deeply for my dear brother."

Enya smiled now, full blown, radiant smile at his words, and even started to glow a bit. "It means a lot knowing that Thor," She gave a laugh, "I had feared that Loki might be some what unhappy with me sometimes."

The two began walking again and Thor looked at Enya in surprise.

"What would make you come to such a conclusion?"

"I was the one who essentially ruined his sanity and twisted with his mind in a selfish need to keep him near me and from exile." Enya spoke, sadness touching her voice. "I feared... I _fear_ that sometimes..." She let her voice die, not knowing how to finish her sentence.

Thor was silent for a moment, thinking of her words.

"I think you gave him back a lot more then you took away." He said, stroking his beard. "Loki is hard to read and I don't even begin to try to understand him at times, but I do believe he is quite taken with you, and I'd stake my life on that fact. Do not fear."

Enya smiled slightly at that, standing a bit straighter then she had before.

"So, if I may ask, was this what you wanted to speak to me about or..." Thor let his sentence go, glancing at Enya.

"No, it wasn't my original thought." Enya stopped walking, turning to face Thor fully. "I wish to ask of you something my prince, a promise that you must keep no matter what."

Thor's face grew grim at her words. "Of course my lady." He spoke, if not warily.

Enya eyed him for a long moment before shaking her head. "You must promise me, promise me on everything you cherish and hold dear" She paused for a moment, staring at space before meeting Thor's gaze again. "If something happens to me, you must promise not to let me get out of hand."

Thor's eyes widened slightly. "What are you asking of me?"

Enya sighed. "Other then Loki you're the only one who knows the ancient ways, even if until recently you've only thought them to be stories." Enya reached out her hand, Saritha forming in her hands. "No one but me is able to touch this spear without being burned- no one but you Thor."

"Me?"

"If I can not hold back the energy flowing through this body anymore; if I loose control, I could destroy and burn up everything around me, maybe even this entire planet, before I either die and am reborn or return to my hibernation state. If that should happen, you'll have to spear me through with my weapon and end my life before it gets that far. You are my last resort and lifeline Thor, you can not fail me if such a thing happens."

Thor, taken a back by her statement, stared at the spear in front of him. "Take it, take it and hold her." Enya said, voice a sad whisper as she held out her weapon to him. "I would ask no one else to hold this terrible burden, I am greatly sorry for thrusting this upon you."

Thor didn't move for a moment, before taking the spear in his hands, feeling power course up his arms at such a degree it almost hurt, bonding him with the weapon.

"While I will wield her, if the need arises she will come to you if you call her." Enya states sadly, inclining her head as the spear disappeared from Thor's hands.

Thor stared at her for a long moment, meeting her gaze. He nodded slowly. "I understand the importance of your request; I promise you I will not fail you if such a time comes." Thor put his fist over his heart, bowing down on one knee.

Enya watched him with sad eyes as he stood once more.

"It it now my turn to thank you, Thor." She smiled, a sad, frightened smile that did not reach her eyes. "_Do not tell Loki_." She whispered.

"As you wish."

Enya smiled once again, eyes tight and watery. "I've never been so afraid to die before. I've always accepted that one day, after so many deaths, I'll forget and be reborn anew- a fresh spirit." She said, voice soft. "I've never dreaded it as I do now." Enya's voice was small and meek, so unlike the woman Thor knew her to be.

Thor frowned, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Enya. Hugging wasn't something that many people did in Asgard, and certainty not something that Thor did, but he felt the need to comfort Enya.

"The people of Asgard and Midgard will never forget you Lady Tesseract, even if you should forget us." He said sadly, and although it wasn't very reassuring, Enya took comfort anyway. Thor held on for a short moment more before letting go.

The two backed away from each other, silence filling the hallway, suddenly uncomfortable. Enya nodded, slowly.

"I should go see what trouble Loki has gotten himself into." She said, mouth twitching in a sad smile. Thor nodded, giving her that same sad smile.

In the next instant, Enya was gone, and Thor stood in the hall, staring at the place she had stood a moment before.

He sighed and turned, walking back the way they'd come...

* * *

**Ooooh things getting intense. So I decided to put some Thor/Enya bonding in this chapter. I think that Thor's character would care deeply for Enya because of all she does to keep Loki safe and her love for him. :3 **

**Very short chapter, I apologize. I have to study tonight and can't type as much as I'd like. D: **

**So I was actually messing around with the rest of this story in my mind, and have finally settled on an ending for this story out of the millions that have been floating around my head! I'm quite excited to see how this all plays out. :D **


	17. Cold, Hot or Warm?

Enya walked along the corridors, head slightly bowed and her spear clutched tightly in her fist; the only thing that could truly end her life. You can't fight against yourself. As far as she knew, the only people who knew this fact was Thor, and the doctor Erik Selvig. She suspected Natasha knew, but didn't realize the power of the staff in it's part of ending her life.

Enya's ear popped and she twitched her head to the side, rubbing it with her shoulder. Her ears popped again an she stopped walking, brows drawn together. She stood there a moment, listening for more popping, and when there was none, she started moving once more.

Then it popped again.

With a frustrated sigh, Enya stopped and closed her eyes. Soon she was aware of voices, although she knew no one was close enough around her in person to over heard their conversation. She breathed a sigh and concentrated, the voice becoming distinct, and she could even see a hazy mental picture of the people. It was the conference room she had _just_ left with Thor in fact, and noticed everyone minus herself, Thor and of course Fury were still in there.

"That's not what I'm trying to say!"

"Then what _are_ you saying?"

Stark sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Loki manipulates people, that's his MO. Didn't you see how she and Thor went to his sides like his own personal lap dog guards? He's manipulated them."

"As much as I hate Loki, I doubt Thor would fall for such things." Captain said, shaking his head. "He didn't before."

"Did none of you see her face?" Stark said, arms on his hips. "Banner, help me out here."

Said man sighed, taking off his glasses. "What do you want me to say?"

"Did you not see the look in her eyes?" Natasha snorted and Stark ignored her.

"She looked... very enticed... and _willing_." Banner rubbed the back of his neck.

"She'd never fall for that." Barton said, uninterested in the conversation until now.

"If Loki sought to control her, faking love or interest might work with her-" Barton gave an irritated sigh which Tony ignored. "-And we all know how bad Thor wanted his brother back, despite everything that happened. If Loki played the part of a loving brother getting better, would Thor see past his want and question it?"

Captain America sighed, running a hand threw his hair. "With her unlimited power and a god behind him..." Steve let his sentence go. "At most, We should keep an eye on them."

"We should tell Fury, he'll know what to do." Natasha spoke up.

"We _shouldn't_ get involved." Banner spoke, but everyone ignored him. Everyone but a certain very, very angry woman at the moment.

"You should take note of Mr. Banner, he has the right idea here." The people in the room stopped arguing and looked around, shocked.

Enya, on her end, felt the familiar pull of teleportation as her body took over. She was so angry she couldn't think straight. In the next instant she was in front of the room, her entire body a sizzling blue, although her armor was completely intact and her hair floating around her head. She floated a few feet from the ground.

"My judgment is not to be questioned by _anyone_," She spoke, voice distorted and taking on a second underlying tone that was deep, haunting and surprisingly calm. "-as I will do what is right for The People, just as I've done countless times before." The lights flickered in the room and she saw Natasha slowly reach for her weapon the same moment Tony laid a hand on his wrist band softly. "How dare you take the people I care for and twist vile, spurious fantasies about or relationships?"

"I think we all need to just-"

Enya interrupted Steve, looking at Tony. "You listen Stark, Loki is but a man_ suffering_ from paranoid delusions. You have no idea the _horrors_ he went through to repent for his crimes." Enya's eyes narrowed. "A sick man is finally getting the help he needs and recovering; do not make this any harder for us." Enya stared at the people in the room, all stunned at the woman in front of them. With a small growl, betraying how angry she actually was, Enya was gone in a flash of blue light as quick as she had arrived.

"Is that the reassurance you wanted Stark?" Barton said with a smirk, getting a smack from Natasha.

* * *

Enya didn't think about where she was going when she left, but was glad that when she landed in the cargo bay that it was void of people at least.

With none of her usual grace, Enya stumbled upon telepotation and fell over, catching herself on a crate before she hit the floor.

The plastic started to emit black smoke and literally burn to the point of disintegration under her touch. She yanked her hand back, willing her feet to stop burning the damn floor, and hunched over. Enya took several calming breaths, willing her self to calm down. She was nearly as bad as Banner, she sweared! She got too angry, and too fast. Clenching her teeth together, Enya rolled her shoulders once and started to count her breaths.

One. She felt her insides cool at the deep intake of breath.

Two. Her hair fell a bit, no longer light with fire.

Three. Her breathing was no long rapid and her eyes were no longer fire.

Four. Her skin was cooling, and visibly returning back to her human form; the energy stopped flowing.

On five she heard someone clear their throat. Enya jumped, although she was immediately embarrassed at doing so. In her anger and panic she wasn't paying attention.

Loki stood, back straight, hands clasped behind his back and a slight frown on his face.

"I came down here looking for you; I felt a great spike in your aura."

Enya was still hunched over, skin still hot from her transformation, and for the first time in billions of years, the heat was uncomfortable for her.

"How long have you been there?" She asked. She knew for a fact that he'd been no where around her when she talked to Thor, so she didn't bother worrying about that.

Loki's brows drew together and he tilted his head to the side. "I came down here a mere moment ago."

Enya nodded, putting her head back down and moving to sit on the edge of the ruined crate, hands clasped between her knees. Loki silently went to her, crouching down and taking her hands loosely between his, leaning down on his knees.

"What ever had you so worked up that was not me?" He said, smiling. Enya's mouth twitched up in a smile and he brought her fingers to his lips, effectively cooling her hands.

There was a brief silence before Enya finally decided to speak, then she sighed, lowing her head once more.

"Loki, I can tell you the secrets of the universe, the properties of matter, energy, and _life_ itself." She paused, leaning back. "But I can not tell you about feelings or emotions; they are a loss to me. It's hard to comprehend, much less _feel_."

She felt Loki's hands squeeze slightly. "It will all make sense in time."

"Time?" Enya looked at Loki, her tone defeated. "Loki, I've never felt emotions like this in all _my_ time. I've never had family, friends or even a _lover_. How do I know what I feel is not an illusion or a trick of the heart?"

Loki's hands fell away from hers, falling to his thighs. "What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying an-"

"Do you not love me? Do you even like me? Please, if you are hesitant about your feelings then-"

"I am not hesitant in how I care for you, no. In all my lives I've never felt the way I have then when I am with you these past four months."

"Is that not love?"

"How do I know we truly love each other? Four months is a short time Loki."

"What about a hundred?" Enya's face contorted in confusion. "For a hundred years I thought of you; for a hundred years I lived my worst fears out over and over again, and despite that I always thought of you. I took your advice, I kept thinking about waking up, about eventually seeing your face when I did." Loki paused, taking a deep breath. "Although it was only a mere moment to you; for me it was a turning point in _everything_."

"Loki..." Enya breathed, a worried sigh. She brought her hand to his cheek, and Loki turned his face away. She let her palm fall to his shoulder instead, caressing his neck with her thumb.

"I understand your hesitations about your love, but do not question mine."

Enya slid off the crate, her grip on Loki's shoulders. In a sweeping motion she moved her lips to ghost against his. Loki's knee was digging into her stomach, and her calf muscles ached from crouching to kiss him. Nevertheless, she kissed him, barely a touch; an apology almost. Loki did not respond. Her grip on his shoulders tightened; a question.

For another moment Loki didn't respond, and then the next he had his arms wrapped around her waist drawing her sharply against his chest and standing as he did so. Enya gasped, Loki responding to her kiss with a feverish desperation. He backed her against the wall right behind the crate. Enya arched her back, and wrapped her fingers in his hair.

Eventually Loki broke the kiss, Enya panting as he gave hungry kisses up and down her neck and collar bone.

"Don't you ever doubt my love again." He whispered, voice harsh and desperate, pulling her to his chest again. "Don't ever ever forget that I love you."

* * *

Hours later Loki and Enya lay in a nearly empty room somewhere in the guest quarters of the ship. Loki didn't really know how they'd gotten there himself. When things really started to heat up in the cargo bay, Enya had mumbled something about teleporting and a bed.

Now, Loki was lying in bed, head lightly resting on Enya's bare stomach as she idly ran her hand through his hair. The silence was a comfortable one, and neither of them minded it.

"Loki," Enya spoke, voice barely above a breathy whisper. "Would you have really had the strength to leave me back in Asgard, for my safety?"

Loki smiled, closing his eyes and Enya pulled his hair softly when he didn't speak. "Of course I would, but I'd have regretted it and come looking for you by the end of the week."

He felt Enya's stomach move in a soft chuckle. Loki smiled, and closed his eyes once more. He knew deep down they both would leave each other if it meant keeping the other safe; although neither spoke this out loud.

Enya had explained to him in more detail afterward why she had gotten so worked up, and now Loki frowned to himself at the thought. Enya was already confused and hesitant about feelings in general, any doubt those idiot mortals tried to put in her mind would sit there and fester.

Loki didn't know if he was more angry at Enya or _them_. Enya should know by now that Loki cares for her, surely. He understands her hesitations, but she should have confidence in him enough not to let a few silly words from mortals sway her.

Loki didn't notice his skin had cooled until Enya laughed, her stomach once more swaying under him. She smoothed her arm over the fine hairs on his arm that had stood up.

"Loki, you're so cold." She whispered, looking down at him.

Loki smiled, slowly moving over to his side and moving up in the bed, Enya curling in his arms. He laid his cheek against the top of her head.

"Then make me warm." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Eventually the two fell asleep.

The two didn't sleep long, but neither of them minded. Soon a com was sent, summoning them out of their chamber very, very early the next morning. They readied themselves and dressed, neither one speaking but instead just enjoying the company of the other in the room.

When they had finally decided to head out to the conference table in the control room of the ship, everyone was already seated and annoyed. Everyone but Thor that was.

"Thor isn't with you two?" Captain asked, face showing his confusion.

Enya opened her mouth to answer, when Thor interrupted her. "I am here." Thor spoke as he walked into the room. His hair was slightly disheveled, (as much as his perfect mane could be anyway) and his eyes looked tired, which was unusual for him.

Loki noted this, wondering what was wrong as he watched his brother sit down. He then noticed how Thor's eyes swept around the room, completely bypassing himself and Enya. With a sly glance at Enya from the corner of his eye, he noted her mask was once again up, not giving him any thing.

"Well, now that you three have decided to grace us with your presence, let's get started." Fury said, earning snort from Loki.

Immediately they wanted to know all of everything Loki had, _especially_ Thanos.

* * *

"Not many know his exact strength." Loki said, once again, when they were grilling him for more exact details he just didn't have. "I just knew he was _powerful_."

"Exactly how powerful?" Fury asked, hands on the table.

"I'm not sure _exactly_."

"Then what's the point of you being here?" Stark said, with a roll of his eyes. Loki stood up, nearly toppling his chair over and slamming his hands on the table. This was the third of Stark's sarcastic jabs of him since they sat down, and Loki was getting annoyed.

"By all means, I'll go back to _my_ home and leave you miserable-"

"He's of no use to us here! He doesn't even have-"

"My brother is trying to help!" Thor interrupted Stark as he had Loki.

"It's his fault, he's the one who originally brought them-" Captain started.

Fury had just opened his mouth to say something when the lights in the room flickered, all the monitors below flickering on and off.

Everyone stopped talking, hearing the surprised shouts of the people below claiming they had a complete power loss. There was a moment of panicked silence before, the lights flickered back on in the next instant and everything was fine.

"We should all remain calm and let Mr. Laufeyson relay his information." Enya said, voice cold and distant, face politely blank and gazing about the room.

Everyone shuffled back into their seats awkwardly as Loki just huffed and glared at Enya. He didn't even realize she knew his true last name, but hearing her say it like that made his blood boil. He did notice the pained look on Thor's face, who obviously didn't like that either. Loki decided to ignore Thor, who was acting strange all morning and settled into his seat once more.

"Miss Tesseract," Banner spoke, glancing around. "We would appreciate it if you didn't do that again; with the power at least."

Enya inclined her head and smiled a cold grin that didn't reach her eyes. "Of course."

Loki frowned at her cold demeanor. Obviously she was still angry about what happened yesterday night.

"Like I was saying, he never out right displayed his power in front of me for the short time that I met him." Loki started, eyes going distant. "But I could tell, it was obvious."

"How so?" Banner asked curiously, before glancing away when Loki looked at him. Loki didn't like Banner, remembering how the Hulk had smashed him about, and Banner was somewhat embarrassed, knowing he had done that and Loki was _right there_.

"His very presence made the air heavy. All I know is he is capable of telekinesis and telepathy. His race feared him like a _god_."

"Must be your role model then." Barton muttered, earning a glare from Loki, who just brushed the comment off.

How he hated these people .

Loki sighed, standing and walking to the window, hands clasped behind his back and not looking at the people in the room.

"He went into my mind, he showed me things that I can not ever forget." He said, voice steady and strong. "He showed me everything there was to know about the Tesseract, about inter planet traveling and to us the Tesseract as a portal." His voice got soft, Loki's next sentence just a whisper. "Thanos believes he can some how absorb the Tesseract, destroying her conscious completely. He thinks he can absorb the Enya in her hibernation state and become a new energy being."

There was a silence that settled around the room, everyone glancing at Enya, who was _**smiling**_ of all things.

"Well," She spoke, speaking the word slowly. "My Prince, since that of all things will never happen, I suggest you tell us what else you have." She spoke, voice full of amusement.

"Is there anything else, Loki?" Fury asked.

Loki sighed, bowing his head. This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

**Welps, another one up and ready for ya'll. Please leave a review saying how you like the story so far. :D**

**Another thing, I never really said EXACTLY in the past how much time took place in between Loki being defeated and getting his punishment at the hands of Enya, and I want to say that it was about, four or so months. (Not including the time Loki spent "_bonding_" with Enya's spirit in her hibernation state. )**


	18. Drunken Humor

**_So I've went back and been updating all my chapters, fixing grammar mistakes and adding a few things here or there. Nothing big, so no, you do not have to go back and read it all. Besides, as of now I've only update chapters 1-6. :D _**

* * *

_"I'm glad I met you Loki; you were the best thing to ever happen to me." _

_ "Don't." Loki spoke, his voice broken. "Don't say that like it's a goodbye. We'll meet again, I promise..." _

_ She felt herself smile, vision going black around the edges. Loki's broken voice was getting farther and farther away..._

* * *

Enya felt the lurch of the ship as it landed and jolted awake. Her eyes shot open. She hadn't realized she was standing, just staring out the window. Whatever she'd been thinking or seeing was gone now. She couldn't remember what it was though, so it must not have been important.

She stood on the observation deck of the ship, the sun setting and casting an eerie dull glow through the window.

The ship lurched again, and she glanced out the window. They were going to a secret underground water cave base to avoid an open attack.

Fury assured them that the Chitarui didn't want a full scale invasion like last time. They wanted to be in and out; kill Loki and reclaim Tesseract.

"Either way the decide to attack, you should stay close." Fury had said. "We have no idea when or how they'll strike."

"I can defend myself fine on my own, although the sentiment it appreciated." Enya had said, eyes black and almost _bored_.

"I don't think you understand." Fury started before Thor broke in.

"If you are lost, this is all over for us."

The room had lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, before Enya stood slowly. "The sentiment is touching, thank you." She had turned, walking out of the room with Loki following behind.

Enya was once again jarred from her memories when two arms spun themselves around her waist, and a pair of lips kissing her neck. "We're here." Loki whispered, breathe ghosting across her skin.

"We have little less then a day till they come for us." Enya whispered, a smile on her face. "I worry for you."

"I am a god woman," Loki chuckled, tightening his hold a little. "I always have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Enya chuckled and laid a hand against Loki's arms on her waist.

They unspoken truth hung in the air that neither spoke. They both knew eventually they would be found.

Eventually Enya heard footsteps, knowing someone was on their way up. Apparently Loki heard as well, for he gave a sigh, kissing her neck once more and letting go with a step back.

Steven Rogers walked into the room glancing at the two. "We're all getting off here."

"Who's all going then?" Loki asked, walking out the door with Enya and Steve.

"The team, you and her included; Fury is staying with his ship. A few agents are stationed here, apparently it's just a storage center down there and a small base of operations.

Loki nodded to himself, ignoring the disgruntled look on Steve's face.

They three walked in silence, down to the drop off deck and transferred into the water cave base.

They saw the others were already all there, all of them moving off to their own devices. Bruce and Tony walking together, Bruce mumbling and groaning about being underwater in a pressurized base wasn't a smart move. Clint and Natasha walked away, presumably to the sleeping quarters, and Thor turned towards Loki and Enya, smiling as he walked over.

"Finally you two made it down, I was beginning to think you weren't coming." He said, a broad smile on his lips.

Loki rolled his eyes, a sly smile on his face. "Of course you did, always ready to jump to conclusions."

Enya smiled slightly, leaving the brothers to themselves as she walked away, armor dissolving as she walked. For now she was content in her dress; the armor and theatrics could wait for battle time, although in a time of war like this she did feel vulnerable without it. She supposed it would make her seem less fearsome for the task she was about to do.

She knew where she was going; she'd meant to do this for a while now, but never got around to it in the past day and a half.

Enya searched out him in the building, going down to the living areas.

She stopped at the room she sensed him inside. At least he was alone, and no one would be there to distract her.

Enya entered Clint Barton's room, glancing around the room. She looked to the left and saw him through the open bathroom door at the sink splashing water on his face.

He wiped his face on a towel, turning to go back into the room when he froze at Enya in his doorway.

"And to what do I owe this honor?" He said, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, one elbow resting casually against his knee. Enya stepped fully into the room and looked down at him.

"I'm hear to relieve you of the stressful burden of your mind."

"Excuse me?"

"When my energy fused with yours to heal you, I sensed the remains of my power were already in you; you're mind has been tainted." Enya's spear formed in her hand and Clint stood warily.

His brows turned downward but he didn't speak. "I won't ask the details, or how you came to be in your right mind again, but that doesn't erase that the remains of my essence are still swirling around in your mind. Surely those side effects are unwelcome."

Barton didn't speak. How would she know the side effects? The searing headaches, or intense pain in his skull, or the hot flashes he'd get; his skin heating abruptly for a few moments.

Enya raised her spear slowly, as if not to scare him. She knew he'd be wary of Saritha coming anywhere near his person again.

"It would be so easier if I just free your mind, no?" She asked, a slight smile playing along her features. She stepped forward, the tip hovering slightly above Barton's chest. "Do you fear me agent?" She asked, the question one of permission.

Clint closed his eyes. "Yes."

In the next moment the tip was lightly pressed against Clint's chest, a tendril of blue going from him to the spear and being absorbed.

Clint gave a sharp gasp as it left him and Enya smiled. She'd done good.

In the next moment her body took over and she turned abruptly to the left, pushing Clint backwards onto the floor. Black Widow flew past her, nearly landing on the bed as she had went to tackle Enya.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, moving to a fighting stance again, eying the spear in her hand.

"Don't touch me you fool." Enya said, face blank again and bored looking. Natasha ignored her and moved to charge not caring Enya towered above her, nearly as tall as Loki and also had a weapon.

"Stop Nat." Clint spoke. Natasha only stopped from pouncing because of his use of his nickname for her. "She was just helping me; taking away what was left of Loki's influence." The Black Widow stared hard at Barton's brown eyes, relieved they weren't blue like Enya's. Of course she'd known about Clint's intense migraines and after effects. She knew he still suffered from Loki's control on him.

She stood straight, glancing at Enya. "Sorry." She said offhandedly, not sounded the least bit sorry.

Enya regarded the moment for a long moment before looking sideways at Clint.

"Thank you." He said, voice gruff but eyes relieved.

Enya nodded silently, glancing at Natasha again before disappearing.

* * *

She darted around the building several times, popping in rooms only long enough to glance around for Loki.

Eventually she popped into the right room, Loki and Thor started, looking up at her.

"There you two are." She said, a slight smile playing about her lips.

"You're the one who walked off." Loki said, lifting his arm to her. Enya smiled a little bit more, going to him and sitting on the section of the table in front of him.

"We were just talking battle strategy." Thor said, not looking at Enya. "Wouldn't want any thing to happen tomorrow."

Enya pursed her lips, looking down at Thor. "Of course not."

Right in that moment Tony walked through the door, a glass of scotch in his hand. "Already drinking my good friend?" Thor said, laughing and breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Why not? Seeing as we're all supposed to die tomorrow."

Enya opened her mouth to argue when Tony raised his hand to stop her. "Not saying that we will honey, calm down."

Enya frowned, shifting in her place on the table. "I like the dress by the way, look all sweet and innocent."

Enya frowned, her armor materializing back. Thor chuckled, patting Tony on the shoulder as he sat down at the table. "Stop jesting friend, she doesn't quite understand your queer humor."

"I understand it just fine." Enya protested, flipping her hair and crossing her legs, ignoring the clanking of her metal boots. She frowned, staring at the space over Loki's head.

"Sassy, I like that."

This time Loki chuckled along with Thor.

Enya was thankful that Thor changed the subject. "So, where is everyone else residing right now?" He asked.

"Welllllll, Stevie was right behind me a moment ago, but he got stopped by an agent, Dunno where-"

"Don't get all frazzled; I'm right here."

"I was starting to miss you love." Stark said, raising his glass in welcome at the man. Natasha was right behind him.

"What is this? Some sort of gathering?" Loki rolled his eyes in irritation, and truth be told Enya was feeling the same at the sudden appearance of people.

"Exactly, it seems we've got a few new members, why not we get to know them and their _interesting_ relationship?" Stark purred, leaning forward.

Thor frowned, trying to change the subject, but in the end only making it worse. "Where is our friend, Barton?" He asked, looking towards Natasha.

"He's sleeping, seems Enya really tired him out just now." Black Widow looked at Enya with a blank expression, not betraying any of her emotions. Everyone looked towards Enya and she felt her skin get hot.

Loki's face was impassive, the perfect poker face. "I was just helping him." Natasha and Thor smiled widely and Enya's skin grew hotter.

"Helping?" Thor asked, eyes crinkling in laughter.

Enya sighed slowly, brows crinkling together. "Indeed. He's been having side effects from Loki's mind control."  
Stark and Thor started to laugh, and Enya frowned some more, quickly going from confused to agitated. "They're just messing with you; you're too innocent."  
Enya glanced at Loki, confused again and just shook her head. "Midgard host strange beings." She said, flustered.

The only one who didn't find amusement was Steve, who just sat there looking around at everyone.

Enya took a deep breath, clearing her face of emotion and decided to stare are Loki's hand on her knee, the other lazily hanging, finger tips nearly brushing the floor.

"Be calm lady Tesseract, it's all fine." Thor said, smiling at Enya.

Enya didn't react in any way. She just stared at Loki's hands as his thumbs slowly caressed circles on her knee.

The room began to talk amongst themselves, excluding Loki and Enya who in turn excluded themselves. Enya switched between looking at Loki's hands to his face. Loki was leaned back in his chair, head tilted back and eyes closed peacefully, slowly tracing circles on Enya's knee.

Enya moved her hands to his wrist, stopping him and turning his hand over and tracing the lines of his palm. Loki didn't move or open his eyes but his lips tilted up in a smile.

"Well, that's oddly comforting. "

Enya looked up, seeing Bruce finally enter the room, and realized everyone was staring at her and Loki. She realized she'd scooted closer, barely on the edge of the table and very close to Loki in his chair.

Bruce looked away from her, face coloring with embarrassment. Enya said nothing, just let her gaze follow Bruce as she walked over to stand behind Stark, fidgeting under her unblinking gaze.

"Comforting?"

"Because the beauty has tamed the beast." Loki said, a smile in his voice. He still hadn't opened his eyes or sat up in his chair.

Enya looked at Loki, then Thor, then at the group in general, and repeat. She felt her skin getting hot, although she knew not why.

"I'm not sure I understand completely, but nevertheless, I can't help but feel insulted in some way."

Stark smiled at her and briefly touched her arm. "Of course you are."

Enya felt somewhat insulted by that as well, but kept her face blank and looked once more to Loki. Loki had his eyes open and head up, but was still slouched in his chair.

"Want to go get some sleep then? I'm feeling rather drained from that interrogation this morning."

Steve rolled his eyes at Loki.

Enya nodded wordlessly slid off the table, nodding and walking out the room. Loki watched her go, eyes trailing her lazily and finally sat up in his chair with a sigh.

"Well, ladies, have a good night." He said, chuckling as he left the room and followed his lover.

The room was silent for a moment, before Stark started to laugh, cheeks rosy with drunkenness. "I dunno Stevie, I _still_ like her!" He giggled some more, and Steve punched him in the arm.

"I asked you to stop calling me that!"


End file.
